Sugar and Spice
by Onyx17
Summary: In most couples there’s at least one mature, rational one. That’s not so much the case for these two... Skywarp/Moonracer drabble series.
1. Marking Territory

_In most couples there's at least one mature, rational one. That's not so much the case for these two... _

**Pairing:** Skywarp/ Moonracer

**Rating:** T

**Note: **Slight AUish, mentions of intimacy

_Transformers (c) Hasbro_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Are you sure they won't notice?" a hushed voice whispered, unease etched into her tone.

"You saw 'em pouring out the high-grade when we left" another voice pointed out, this one notably confident, "And after the amount of progress that's been made in the peace talks, I'm sure they're still celebrating" he added.

Moonracer frowned in uncertainty, hesitantly poking her head out of the deserted storage room. She gave the hallway a nervous once over.

"Well, it's clear here anyway" she stated, self-consciously moving out of the doorway. Her companion walked out with far more ease, not even giving the hall itself so much as a glance.

"See? We'll be fine" he assured her, grinning cheerfully. Moonracer looked over her own armour in worry.

"But...it looks a lot more obvious in the light!" she said becoming increasingly anxious, "They'll know-"

"Come on! They'll be too over-energised to care, or notice" he reassured her, gently tilting her face so their optics were locked, "And even if they did, who cares?" he added, a flicker of mischief in his optics. "I for one would love to see the faces of the Autodorks- Ah, sorry, Auto_bots_" he quickly corrected himself at her reprimanding look, "Force of habit" he said, grinning meekly. Moonracer giggled slightly.

"Yeah, you're probably right" she said, flashing a grin to match his own.

"Of course I am!" he stated, cockily, "When have I ever not been?" Moonracer paused, frowning slightly in thought.

"Well, there was that one time when you mistook a human beverage for energon...And that time when you thought that it would be a good idea to push Soundwave down the stairs...And that other time when you-"

"I was being sarcastic Moonracer" he cut her off; face caught between deadpan and embarrassed. Moonracer blinked her optics twice, before giggling into her hand.

"Oh, sorry" she managed to get out. He rolled his optics, but not without amusement. What could he say, the femme was impossible to get irritated with, at least as far as he was concerned. He chuckled slightly before tugging her hand away from her face, and leaning down to capture her lips in a gentle kiss. She instantly responded by tilting her head to the side slightly, brushing her hands against his faceplates. Too soon, as far they were concerned, a commlink buzzed into life. They hesitantly broke apart.

"Moonracer here"

"Skywarp here"

They both exchanged looks, before slowly breaking into chuckles. Not every 'bot would find the fact that they answered their commlinks at the same time so amusing, but these two were a unique pair. Moonracer, having calmed her giggles, gave a slight shrug signalling that it wasn't her commlink that had interrupted them. Skywarp nodded in understanding, still desperately trying to stifle his laughter.

"Ahah, ahem, um I mean, yes...Uhuh...Ok....No, I'll be right there....Pfft, like you'd mind....Yeah, yeah, same to you Screamer" his face was still split into an amused grin. Moonracer inwardly applauded his ability to keep his tone impressively normal.

"Yeah yeah, for the love of Primus! I said I'd be right there, so quit your glitching!" he snapped, rolling his optics and making several mocking gestures that had his present company in near silent hysterics. He always did the best impressions of his air commander, and Moonracer was a great audience; never rolling her optics or telling him to grow up.

"Ok, fine! Sheesh, yeah yeah, Skywarp out" he grumbled, irritation now present on his face. Moonracer gave him an inquisitive look. "Ah, nothing's wrong" he assured her, "I just have to get back there now, or he'll, and I'm quoting him on this, shove his null rays down my throat" he stated disinterestedly. "I'm just annoyed 'cause for a second there, it seemed like we might be getting another..._session _in" he said grinning. Moonracer giggled.

"As much as I would love that, I think it is best that we get back now" she grinned brightly, before turning on her heel and heading back in the direction of the conference room. Skywarp gave an overdramatic sigh before trudging after her.

"Stupid meetings" he groused, crossing his arms and pouting, "They're so slagging _boring_" he whined. Moonracer gave him another one of her blindingly cheerful smiles.

"True, but they're helping to bring about peace among our race, something some of us never thought possible!" she stated, practically radiating optimistic hope.

An odd pair to say the least, but only Moonracer could truly tolerate Skywarp when he was in one of his petulant child moods, and only Skywarp could bear Moonracer's near depthless optimism....or at least find it amusing enough to put up with. So as they walked, one practically skipping, with her hands clasped behind her back, and the other, shoulders sagged, arms crossed, and all but dragging his feet across the floor, an onlooker would really have to look twice before being certain that they were together.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Nobody worry! I am here and everything is under control!" Skywarp was never known for discreet entrances, and this was probably one of his more toned down ones. Since the peace talks began, the delegates soon became accustomed to his attention seeking behaviour and had learned it best to ignore him. This day, however, a new addition to the talks that was unfamiliar with the seekers actions, proceeded to take the natural action one would in such a situation; all but jump out of his seat, lock optics on the perpetrator, and proceed to yell various explicative's at them. But Cliffjumper, a mech never known to hesitate, found his vocaliser frozen at the sight in front of him.

Moonracer bounded in after Skywarp, innocently whistling and oblivious to the pair of shocked optics focussed on both her and the seeker....At least until a loud curse of disbelief was heard next to Cliffjumper. The mini-bot inwardly winced at Sideswipe's tone; considering the mech was right next to him, it was pretty harsh on the audio receptors.

"Moonracer, what the slag is with your...your armour?!" he asked, his optics widened to an impressive size. Sideswipe's sudden exclamation had caught the attention of various other delegates, who now had expressions to match his own. Moonracer froze at his words, hesitantly turning to face the gazes now locked on her. Skywarp too, had paused in mid-step, all previous brazenness gone.

"Woah, Skywarp! Didn't know you liked the colour aqua!" Rumble cackled from across the room, Frenzy adding to the effect by wolf-whistling loudly. This managed to catch the remaining 'bots and 'cons attention, meaning all optics in the room were now locked on the two newest additions. Skywarp exchanged a nervous glance with Moonracer who was shifting uncomfortably on the spot.

"I thought you said they wouldn't notice" she mumbled under her breath. Skywarp grinned sheepishly.

"None of you guys are over-energised by any chance are you?" he questioned meekly. This was met with a series of deadpan expressions, angry glares, or amused smirks. "Hehe...yeah, didn't think so..." he laughed nervously. A deadly silence soon settled over the room, the Autobot and Decepticon delegates waiting for the excuse that would surely clear this whole mess up.

Neither Skywarp nor Moonracer knew what to say. Meeting each other's optics, each tried to read the others mind in the hope of thinking up some kind of explanation...anything. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the silence was broken.

"Well...um, that's what I call marking your territory eh?" Skywarp joked weakly. The couple met optics and the next second, he and Moonracer were doubled over in a fit of hysterical laughter.

Indeed, most couples would have deactivated with embarrassment at having one another's paint scraped onto each other's frame in front of such a crowd, not to mention that most femmes would have practically skewered their partner were they to make such a comment as Skywarp had. This couple, however, were as far away from normal as one could get. And between the shocked expressions of their comrades, the suffocating silence, and the situation itself, all it took was Skywarp's joke to break their self-control and send them into hysterics.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Ok, I'll be honest...I have absolutely NO idea where the thought of this couple came from! All I know is that as soon as it made its way into my brain...there was no stopping it! I just HAD to write something for them...so, forgive me for the OTPness of it! Personally, I think these two would be quite cute together :3 And yeah, I know that technically Moonracer is with Powerglide, and normally I never mess with canon pairings, but I think we all saw how he was totally into the human lady (in G1 animated anyways) so I consider him as Moonracers ex ;D _

_I'm thinking of turning this into a series...not sure how long it'll be, but I would definitely like to write more for these two x3 There's also the possibility of me writing a prequel as to how they got together in the first place [I have some ideas, but nothing solid yet] _


	2. Multitasking

**Prompt: **Multitasking

_There is a time and a place for everything...too bad no one informed Skywarp of this._

_Transformers (c) Hasbro_

* * *

Starscream was never known to be the most patient of mechs, particularly when it came to things as trivial and pathetic as relationships. So needless to say, Skywarp's behaviour was _really_ beginning to get on his last nerve.

"Skywarp! Would you slagging pay attention!" he shrieked. The black seeker, finally bringing his attention back to the current battle, managed to do a last minute barrel roll, barely avoiding a series of shots that would have previously knocked him right out of the sky. Starscream scowled as he pulled a similar manoeuvre, inwardly cursing the Pit-spawned moron that gave Sureshot a long-range pulse canon.

Pulling up alongside his wing mate, the SIC gave him a hostile glare.

"_Brilliant_ flying out there, slag-head! Are you _trying_ to get yourself offlined permanently?! I'm honestly amazed that you haven't crashed into a fragging mountain by now!" the livid air commander hissed. Skywarp remained silent, but the idiotic grin plastered on his face was enough to tell Starscream that his reprimanding hadn't so much as brushed the idiot's processor. Thundercracker appeared at his teammate's right, with an equally impatient frown of his own.

"Warp, what is with you? You almost got yourself fragged out there!" he asked, aggravation evident in his tone. Skywarp's expression remained unchanged; clearly Thundercracker's words were just as effective as Starscream's had been.

"He's slagging instant messaging that girlfriend of his!" the lead seeker growled, right optic twitching slightly. Starscream did not believe that the midst of battle was the best time to be indulging in romance...and he would not be alone in that assumption, but this was Skywarp; not exactly the most sensible of mechs. Thundercracker looked torn between being pissed off, exasperated, or amused; he settled for the least controversial of the three by venting an annoyed sigh through his air vents.

"Figures" he deadpanned. Starscream, clearly less averse towards conflict, swerved up close to his love-sick wing mate before thwacking him roughly over the head; if words couldn't get through his thick-mettle, then maybe violence would.

Optics blinking rapidly, Skywarp gave his head a quick shake before refocusing on the happenings around him. One second he'd been in the midst of describing in detail his latest prank to Moonracer; it had involved Soundwave, his cassettes, and a whole lot of Hook's super-strong adhesive. But the next second a sudden pain in his servo caused him to break the connection and refocus on his surroundings.

"-warp! Snap out of it, slag-head!" he took notice of two sets of angry red optics glaring at him. After letting his systems regain focus he could now make out the figures which they belonged to.

"Oh, hey guys" he greeted, grinning slightly, "Hey did you see the slagger who hit me? I was in the middle of- Ow!" he was cut off by another whack to the head.

"It was me you moron!" Starscream snapped.

"Wha- Why the frag did you do that?!" Skywarp demanded, anger flashing in his optics. "Do I interrupt you when you're talking to your...Oh, that's right! You don't _have_ a girlfriend do you?" he snickered, smirking slightly. Starscream scowled.

"Like I would waste my time with something as pointless as that!" he hissed, fixing his teammate with a murderous glare, "That's not the point anyway! We're in the middle of a fragging _battle_; not the time to be blathering on like a love-struck youngling" Skywarp made a face, something between a scowl and a pout.

"I was multitasking!" he snapped. His wing-mates scoffed.

"Multitasking generally means that you are performing both tasks efficiently" Thundercracker informed him, frowning in irritation.

"Come on! How bad could I have been?" Skywarp defended, crossing him arms stubbornly.

"You broke formation more times than I could count, almost crashed into Thrust's team, not to mention a number of mountains, let Ironhide and Prowl get away right from under you _with_ the energon, _and _left me and Thundercracker responsible for making sure you didn't get shot out of the slagging sky" Starscream yelled. Skywarp blinked before giving them a meek grin.

"Ehehe...well, at least I'm still online right?" he chuckled awkwardly.

"Not for long!" another voice cut into their conversation; a voice that caused all of their fuel pumps to freeze over in dread. They slowly turned around to face the furious red optics of the Decepticon leader.

"Umm...hey Megatron....H-how's the battle going?" Skywarp asked nervously. The gun-former fixed him with a murderous glare, sufficiently shutting him up.

"Would someone care to tell me why my three main flyers are currently hovering in mid-air and prattling away like a flock of femmes, while the Autobots are escaping with _our_ energon?!" he roared. Starscream noted with unease that his fusion cannon was beginning to glow. By now the other Decepticons had gathered; never let it be said that they ignored a free show when they got one.

"Ah, M-Megatron we can explain-" the lead seeker began frantically.

"As much as I'd _love_ to hear whatever explanation you can think of in that glitched up CPU of yours, I think I'd much rather enjoy giving you all a thrashing" he smirked wickedly as he raised his canon, "Just to work off my frustration of-" he cut himself off as he noticed something.

"Skywarp, what are you so happy about?" he snapped, noticing the grin on the black jets face. Starscream and Thundercracker simultaneously thought of the various ways they would get back at Skywarp later for this.

* * *

One flight trip and many, many, _many_ painful blasts with a fusion canon later, the three seekers laid groaning on their respective berths in Hook's med-bay. As Starscream and Thundercracker had predicted, they had gotten dragged down with Skywarp; Thundercracker because he was supposed to be, as Megatron put it, 'the smart one', and Starscream because he was the lead seeker, SIC, and...well, _Starscream_.

"This...is all...your fault- ugh, Skywarp" Thundercracker growled out, wincing in pain as he flexed his damaged arm.

"As soon as I can move- ouch!...I'm going to rip your arms off" Starscream hissed, tenderly nursing his cracked null-rays. They both waited for either the sheepish joke, Skywarps way of apologising, or the defensive anger, his way of showing that he knew they were right but refusing to admit that he was wrong. However, all they received was a heavy silence. Both mechs turned their attention to the black seeker, only to see the same stupid grin as before on his face once again.

Needless to say that Hook was both surprised, and more than a little annoyed, to enter the med-bay and see three badly injured seekers sprawled on the floor, two desperately attempting to add as many new injuries to the other as possible.

"I hate my job sometimes" the Constructicon muttered to himself.

* * *

**Author's note: **_This one is less AUish than the last chapter; I'll probably be alternating between the two universes (where the 'bots and 'cons are still hostile but not really enemies, or still enemies) just to add a bit of variety. Also, in this universe while TC and Screamer know Warp has a girlfriend, they don't know who....yet =,= Remember, Warp and MR aren't really the most....cautious of 'bots, so if they wanted their relationship to remain a secret, chances are they'd fail...badly!_

_I always thought the idea of the Transformers using IM was pretty amusing, particularly someone like Skywarp using it at really inappropriate times =] _

_I realise that Moonracer wasn't actually in the chapter (she's currently on Cybertron =.=) but she'll be in the next! _


	3. Stars

**Prompt: **Stars

_She may have dared to dream...but he made that dream a reality._

_Transformers (c) Hasbro_

* * *

Moonracer always, for as long as she could remember, had a knack for looking at the bright side of life. As Chromia put it, she was stubbornly optimistic. When asked where she got all of her optimism and joy, she would giggle and say something like "I guess it's just in my programming!" But in truth, even she wasn't sure sometimes. Why was she so cheerful? They were in the middle of a war. The femmes were all but wiped out. Their home planet was a horrible shadow of what it once was. Energon was scarce. Death was widespread. She could go on and on about the hardships resting on every bots shoulders, and in turn, why she should have no hope left.

Moonracers optics glinted as she gazed at the stars littering the otherwise black void above Cybertron. She remembered a time when she had once looked at the stars and always thought, always hoped, that one day she could touch them. It was like a dream of hers, something to hope for, and when the war started, a kind of comfort. Even if Cybertron had been all but destroyed, the stars continued to glow, and always would.

A smile spread across her face as memories, images, feelings flooded her processor. Naturally, it was physically impossible to touch the stars, as Firestar had once informed her, they are merely massive, luminous balls of plasma that are held together by gravity; Firestar's own gentle way of advising that she stop thinking on such dreams and divert her energy to more practical activities that would benefit the war effort. But what Firestar didn't understand was that it wasn't about touching them, it was about _reaching_ them.

Being a ground bound femme, this would be impossible for her, but she dared to dream. Dream that one day she would have her own set of wings. Wings that would carry her as high and as far as she wanted. A youngling-like fantasy that others would have been practically disgusted by at a time as grave as this...unless said wings would have also been used to stage aerial assaults on the enemy.

"Hey Moon!" a familiar voice broke the heavy silence. Eyes sparkling more so, she grinned as, in a familiar burst of purple light, the black seeker materialized in front of her. With a rather ungraceful clang, Skywarp plunked himself next to her. He then turned his head to give her one of his usual crooked grins before delving into a rather apt description of how tricky it had been for him to get away from base; apparently, he may or may not have crashed into a few Earth satellites on his way. Moonracer listened as best she could; adding an amused giggle or reprimanding frown where necessary, but found her attention beginning to waver, optics getting drawn once again to the stars.

"Moon? You alright?" Skywarp's red optics had a confused glow about them. Moonracer opened her mouth to respond with a typical good humoured, "I'm great!" but hesitated. She then cast her optics back to the stars above her. Following her gaze, Skywarp frowned slightly in further confusion. Then, after several kilks, they widened in sudden realization. Smirking slightly, he cast a sidelong glance at the still silent femme. Her blue optics were reflecting the stars, giving them a certain sparkling quality; not unlike the rare jewels humans seemed to get so obsessed with. Without waiting for further confirmation, Skywarp raised himself to standing position. Moonracer looked to him in curiosity but before she could ask, she was suddenly scooped up into his arms. Blinking in surprise, she tiled her head up to look at him.

"What?" he asked grinning widely, "I may not be that smart, but I'm definitely not blind" With a wink, he activated his thrusters, rising several feet from off the ground. "Now, shall we go for a fly, my lady" he added in a jokingly regal tone. Moonracer couldn't fight back the silly giggle that rose in her vocaliser; not only from his joke, but whenever he took her flying it always made her giddy.

"I'd love to" she answered, leaning up to gently brush her lips against his. With a roar his engines activated, quickly leaving the planet's surface behind them as he deepened the kiss. By the time they finally broke apart, Cybertron was already a tiny speck on the dark expanse of space. Moonracer sighed as she relaxed into Skywarp's arms, gazing at the beauty that surrounded her.

"You know..." Skywarp broke the silence, a strange tone in his voice, "it's weird. Having been a flyer all my life...I guess you kind of take it for granted. All the stuff you can see and experience, that other's never could" he then let a rare warm smile adorn his face, optics meeting Moonracers, "Good thing I've you to remind me eh?" Moonracer felt her spark flutter; he hardly ever spoke such warm, heartfelt words....but then again, he did always seem to become far more relaxed when they went flying; not concerned about seeming macho, or the joker, just himself. Or at least who he was to Moonracer. Not saying anything, she snuggled closer into his arms, dimming her optics in content bliss.

No, Moonracer may never have wings, may never fly herself, may never touch a star, but that was just fine with her. As long as she had Skywarp, she knew she would always have a set of wings. Until she had met him, the dream of reaching the stars was just that; a dream. He turned it into something real. She found it amusing that he thought she made flight special for him, but there was no way he could ever know just how much him simply carrying her on a short trip meant to her.

Thinking back on the question from before, 'where did she get her optimism and joy', she visibly grinned as she found the reason. The source of her joy was currently carrying her in his arms. She would have giggled at the pure irony of her situation, finding happiness and hope in the arms of an enemy, had it not been for the warm, soothing feeling of having her head resting next to Skywarp's spark chamber, slowly lolling her into recharge. As she gave one last glance to the vast amount of stars and planets surrounding them, the last thought that crossed her processor was both concerning and amusing:

'...I hope he knows the way back...'

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Not as much humour in this chapter...Well (goes back and re-reads) hardly any humour in this chapter; but it's probably good to have a bit of variety! Anyways, just a small look into Moonracer's psyche; she's pretty fun to write for! So full of youthful dreams :D I imagine she's not the kind to spend too long angsting over being involved with the enemy, and if she did start to feel uneasy about it, all it'd take would be one of Warps jokes or flight trips and she'd be as chipper as ever! _

_If anyone has any suggestions or prompts, feel free to send them and I'll see what I can do ;D Oh! And I've decided to do 10 chapters on this, so as not to set unreasonable demands for myself...that and I'm lazy xD _

_And no, I don't know whether it's possible for Warp to fly from Earth to Cybertron :/ Hmm, maybe he teleported! Yeah, that works xD_


	4. Keeping a Secret

**Prompt: **Keeping a Secret

_Between the two of them...secrecy was impossible. _

_Transformers (c) Hasbro_

* * *

Moonracer hissed a curse as she felt something smash underfoot. In contrast to the previous silence hanging over the room, the sound had the effect of a sonic boom to the audios. She silently cursed her clumsiness and carefully lifted her foot out of the now shattered cube of energon.

Reviving her stealthy state of mind, she carefully manoeuvred her way around the cube, taking one step towards the door...only to feel her foot slip out from under her. With an ungraceful crash she hit the ground, unable to swallow the yelp of surprise, nor the groan of pain. The obnoxious clang of metal hitting metal echoed throughout the hangar. Intakes working unevenly, she willed herself to remain silent; inwardly screaming as many explicative's as she knew.

She unsteadily raised herself from the floor, pleading with Primus that there were no femmes within audio range. With a quick shake of her head, she began moving forwards again, each step wobbly and uneven. In normal circumstances Moonracer wouldn't be considered the most stealthy of femmes, but it didn't help that she'd just returned from meeting with Skywarp; overloads tended to scramble one's equilibrium. She could only imagine how it would affect his flying, although granted, there weren't as many things to crash into in mid-air.

She let out a brief sigh as she finally reached the exit of the hangar, flinching slightly as the door opened in a loud whoosh. With a scan of the hall, she moved out as quickly and quietly as possible, praying that whoever was stationed at the security monitors was taking an energon break. After what seemed like an eternity her quarters finally came into view; sagging her shoulders in relief, she practically ran the last few steps, hastily keying in her access code.

Within three strides, she collapsed face-down on her berth letting the exhaustion of the cycle overcome her.

'Secret relationships are tough...'

* * *

Skywarp was, in all aspects, rather pleased with himself. Not only had he succeeded in reaching Cybertron undetected, he'd also gotten several very enjoyable overloads into the visit. In addition to that, he'd just made it back into 'porting distance of the Decpticon base, again without being detected. Granted, his flight pattern had been slightly...shaky, to say the least; but that's the price one pays for a good overload, or in his case several. He snickered quietly to himself, thinking back on the events of the last cycle.

In a flash of purple light, the black seeker vanished from his position in mid-air. The next nanoclick, a second burst of purple light had the jet standing directly outside the door to his quarters.

'Woah! Low on energon, and my aim is still awesome!' he grinned to himself, keying in the access code.

"Hmm, on second thought, I feel like some high-grade before recharge" he muttered to himself, turning to head for the store room.

Any Decepticon stationed at base knew that it was never truly peaceful. There was always certain to be several mechs online, and the chances were always high that these mechs were loud. So needless to say that it was inevitable Skywarp would pass someone on his way to the store room; but had the Seeker been in a more vigilant state of mind, or had opted to 'port instead of walk, he probably could have avoided what happened next.

"Hey 'Warp! Ya missed the drinking contest! Where were you, slag-head?" Wildrider suddenly called from behind him.

"Getting 'faced! Unlike you!" he yelled back. Bravado is a mechs worst enemy, and for someone who had harnessed it as much as Skywarp, that statement was a natural reaction...but still an unfortunate one.

Skywarp, not known for having the greatest processor power, took several kilks before tearing back after the Stunticon, desperately attempting to cover his statement. But within those few kilks, Wildrider had made it known to just about everyone present, two of those being Rumble and Frenzy and needless to say that between those two, the whole base would know within the next breem. Skywarp just prayed that the story didn't get too distorted on its way through the grape-vine.

* * *

The next morning found Moonracer seated alone in the rec-room; the other femmes had already headed to their respective stations. She offlined her optics as she downed the remains of her energon cube. 'Ah, nothing like a good helping of warm energon to prepare you for the next cycle!' she thought happily to herself.

"Mornin' Moonracer" a voice cut into the silence of the room, causing said femme to hastily bring her optics back online.

She turned to give her new company a bright grin, "Morning Flareup!" The orange femme plonked herself on the seat next to Moonracer, her own cube of energon clasped in her hand.

"So" she started, turning to give the other femme a crooked grin, "Where were _you_ last night?" Moonracer felt her optics widen.

"W-what?!" she stuttered. Flareup chuckled, swirling the contents of her cube with mild-interest.

"Pur-lease Moonracer! Everyone here knows about your late night return to base" she stated, sniggering at the look on the other's face, "Word gets around fast. And the fact that you tried to _sneak_ back in...Well, let's just say that it paints an interesting picture" she chuckled before taking a swig of her cube.

Moonracer stared at the other, mouth agape, "B-but...No one saw me! ...Did they?" Flareup gave her a knowing smirk.

"No, but those energon footprints you left leading back to your room were pretty suspicious looking" she stated, "Naturally one would have to check those kinds of things on the security camera's; and that person just happened to see a certain femme looking rather..._unbalanced_, sneaking back to her room" she took another sip from her cube, optics alight with mischief. Moonracer felt her faceplates heat up, inwardly cursing herself for being so careless.

"So...were you the one who found me out?" she questioned meekly, figuring there was no point in denying it now. At least they didn't know _who_ she was meeting. Flareup scoffed in slight offence.

"You think I'd go blabbing to the whole base if I did? I'm not that bad" she drawled, tossing her now empty cube over her shoulder.

"Then...who-"

"That'd be me" another voice cut into their conversation. Moonracer felt her intakes hitch. "And I think you dropped this" she added, before an empty energon cube clonked Flareup on the head. The orange femme, gingerly rubbing where the cube had hit, hesitantly turned to give her mentor a meek grin.

"Hehe, mornin' Chromia" she greeted nervously. Chromia fixed her with a hard glare.

"Shouldn't you be in the training room running those drills I gave you" it was more of a statement than a question. With an apologetic chuckle, Flareup cast one last grin at Moonracer before taking off. Chromia fixed that same hard stare onto Moonracer, who shrank back considerably. After several kils of painful, _painful_ silence, Moonracer finally managed to unlock her vocaliser.

"So...um...you found me out huh?" she asked nervously, voice notably higher than usual. Chromia raised an optic ridge, face remaining hard. "I'll um...take that as a yes..."

The blue femme made an irritated noise, before turning to head in the direction of the hangar. Moonracer blinked her optics.

"You're not going to question me about it?" she asked in disbelief. Chromia chuckled slightly. The noise was...unnerving.

"There'll be plenty of time to do that when on patrol later" she stated. Then added with a slight smirk, "but first, make sure to clean up that energon you spilled last cycle"

Moonracer sighed before nodding meekly, "Yes ma'am" Chromia gave her a brief nod before heading towards the door. Slumping back in her seat, Moonracer's processor was working overtime trying to think up some kind of excuse for her late night escapades. Drawing to a temporary blank, she groaned into her hands.

'I _so_ need to work on my stealth skills!'

* * *

"No way! Seriously?!"

"Yeah! I heard 'Warp got some femme knocked-up back on Cybertron and is sneaking back energon to her!"

"Woah! Megatron's gonna be pissed"

"No way! I heard he's got some kind harem up there!"

"Augh, lucky slagger!"

"Thought he was getting the female Autobots up there to turn Decepticon?"

"Slag yeah! That'd be awesome!"

Starscream chose this moment to tune out the rest of the conversation. The energon cube in his hand had long since been forgotten; all he could do was glare at the form of his processor deprived wing-mate as he came into view. The entire room went silent as the black Seeker stepped in.

'Let's see you handle this' Starscream thought to himself, grinning with wicked delight at his teammates predicament. Skywarp paused as he registered all of the optics glued onto him. He cast a look at his wing-mates, only to receive twin smirks in return. Frowning slightly, he sighed before crossing his arms.

He then smirked, "Twelve times without stopping. Am I _the_ mech, or what?"

Immediate silence followed this, soon followed by an eruption of the kind of sounds unique to rowdy, femme deprived Decepticons who had just been given something close to a saviour. Bravado in terms of interfacing was always something that could be acknowledged by the Decpeticon forces; a place where there seemed to be a constant necessity to be the alpha mech. While the rest of the soldiers were slapping Skywarp on the shoulder or asking for tips, the sound of two cubes of energon being hurled at the wall in a wave of frustration went unnoticed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_A pair of super-spies, aren't they? While Warp may have the skills to sneak around undetected, his lack of thinking before he speaks gives him away; meanwhile Moonracer isn't exactly the most cautious, nor possesses much stealth [also bearing in mind that they are both...umm...recovering from their '_activities'.

_I'd just like to take this opportunity to say that there's not going to be any...um...smeckz, in this story OwO; I epically phael at writing intimate scenes! _

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far =3 I really appreciate it! _


	5. Introduction

**Prompt: **Introduction

_They had to meet at some point...but this was _not_ what they had expected. _

_Transformers (c) Hasbro_

* * *

The two Seekers regarded the pair in front of them with a mixture of aggravation, suspicion and confusion. This impromptu meeting had come rather unexpectedly; to put it blandly, Skywarp had grabbed them and in a flash of purple, they were here. Needless to say that wherever they had been expecting to end up, it hadn't been in the middle of a beach several miles away from base. Nor had they anticipated that there would be, of all the 'bots, a female Autobot present.

"So um...." Skywarp began nervously, awkwardly shifting to stand next to the cyan femme who smiled sheepishly at the other two. "This is Moonracer, and she's...um...well..." he trailed off, wings twitching nervously. Moonracer tapped her finger-tips together, optics focused on the sand at their feet. Starscream twitched in impatience.

"Skywarp, what the slag is going on here?!" he snapped, brushing aside the issue of the Autobot for the time being.

"Why did you 'port us here?" Thundercracker asked, voice notably irritated, but still calm. The black jet looked back and forth between his teammates.

"Well um...you see I figured that it'd be best to do this here...I mean, away from the others...and this place is pretty deserted and neither of you were busy...and-"

"Get to the point already!" the lead Seeker growled, already irritated at having been forced to come here, but his teammates rambling wasn't helping. Skywarp vented a deep sigh through his intakes, before squaring his shoulders; wings ceasing in their nervous twitching and optics hardening in their resolve.

"Screamer, TC...I'd like you to meet my girlfriend" he grinned, wrapping an arm around Moonracer. The femme gave them a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you!" she said cheerfully.

If optics could fall out from being widened to unimaginable sizes, rest assured that there would be two sets of red ones lying in the sand at that moment. Both Seekers stared at them, sheer incredulity etched onto their faceplates. This was in stark contrast to the content, jovial expressions of the newly announced couple, who appeared to be either unaware of, or electing to ignore the reactions of Starscream and Thundercracker.

"Bu...you...gi...girlfr...Bu...she...Auto...huh?" the normally acerbic tone of the Air Commander was rendered dumbfounded. Meanwhile, Thundercracker seemed to have gone into temporary vocaliser lock; only able to stare, mouth agape, wings twitching.

"Yeah, I know, isn't she hot?!" Skywarp stated excitedly. Moonracer giggled, giving him a playful punch to the arm. Starscream just continued to watch the couple, unable to fully process the situation. Next to him a dull buzzing sound soon followed by a sharp click indicated that Thundercracker had managed to unlock his vocaliser. The blue Seeker vented deeply before returning his attention back to the two in front of him.

"S-so....Umm, you mean to say that this is the....the ugh...girlfriend you've been bragging about all this time?" he questioned weakly. Starscream was relieved that at least one of them had managed to get out a coherent sentence. Skywarp grinned happily at his wing-mate.

"Yup!" he answered without missing a beat. Moonracer looked at him with a surprised smile.

"You were bragging about me?" she asked coyly. The Seeker gave her a proud grin.

" Slag yeah! Why would I keep it to myself that I've got a hot, cool, funny, hot, awesome, cool girlfriend! Who's also hot!" he stated. Moonracer's eyes sparkled.

"Oh, Warpy! That's so sweet!" she squealed, jumping up to wrap her arms around his neck in a hug. Skywarp laughed and wrapped his arms around her, reinforcing the hug.

Starscream and Thundercracker watched this display with deadpan expressions. Previous disbelief now replaced with morbid understanding.

"If she thought that _that_ was romantic, I can see how she'd fall for someone like Warp" Thundercracker mumbled to his wing-mate. Starscream snorted.

"Something tells me that her intelligence is probably on par with his; making them pretty suited for one another" he muttered blandly. An amused smirk spread across the blue Seekers face.

"Imagine their kids" he snickered. Starscream winced.

"For the hope of the future, please let them adopt" he prayed to Primus.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Hehe, I had to 8D They are his best-friends/kind of friends/can at least stand him/work together after all! A guy always has to brag by showing off his girlfriend to his buds; especially when she's, as old Warpy puts it, hot XD I can so see Moon finding his oh so poetic description of her as the equivalent of a Shakespearean poem._

_This is sort of AUish again; set where the peace talks are just starting, and the femmes are now on Earth to take part in them. Which is why Screamer and TC weren't more "WTF!?" when they saw a femme ;D_


	6. Drink

**Prompt: **Drink

_There are many reasons why certain mechs just _shouldn't_ drink...especially when in love. _

_Transformers (c) Hasbro_

* * *

Since the peace talks had first begun less than a stellar-cycle ago, it had soon become a type of tradition that whenever any kind of progress was reached, the soldiers of both factions would take the rest of the cycle to celebrate; most notably, with energon. Consequently, it soon became apparent just which bots could handle their energon and which couldn't.

Skywarp watched through unfocussed optics as his present company downed yet another cube.

"What'sat? Yer' fourteenth'r somthin'?" he slurred, as she dropped the empty cube onto the steadily growing pile in front of them. Moonracer giggled; notably, with a higher pitch than usual.

"I think it's more like my twelfth" she remarked, giving him a bright grin. "Looks like you're overcharged" she added. Skywarp grumbled incoherently, making a grab for a nearby cube; only succeeding to shove it further away from him. He growled slightly.

"Wise guy eh?" he snarled, making another grab for the cube, this time barely avoiding knocking it over. Moonracer giggled at the display before leaning over the table and easily snatching up the cube. With another grin she placed it in Skywarp's still outstretched hand.

"Sheesh, what would you do without me?" she questioned amusedly. He let out a grumble, before taking a swig.

"Hey Moony!" a voice suddenly called from behind her. Said femme yelped as she felt a weight suddenly land on her shoulders and hands cover her optics, "Guess whoooo?!" they asked, in a sing-song voice. Moonracer vented a sigh, as an amused grin made its way onto her face.

"Hey Powerglide" she answered giggling slightly. She heard a huff of annoyance from behind her, as the hands were removed.

"How'd ya' know i'was me?" he questioned mildly disappointed. Moonracer turned to face the heavily inebriated flyer.

"Umm, maybe because this is the fourth time you've done that in the last vorn" she stated, grin never leaving her face. Powerglide gave her a confused look.

"Slag...I must be more wasted than I thought" he mumbled, swaying slightly on the spot. Moonracer looked on as he made an attempt at turning around, but only succeeding in tripping over his feet.

"Umm, maybe you should call it a night?" she asked, holding out a hand to help him up. Taking it, he shook his head slightly, optics momentarily focussing on the pile of empty cubes that had formed in front of her.

"Primus Moon, how much does i'take for you t'get drunk?" he questioned. Moonracer raised an optic ridge, a small smirk donning her face.

"Oh I know my limit!" she stated cheerfully, clearly without any intention of telling him. With a frustrated sigh, Powerglide shakily rose himself upright and began to stumble his way across the room. Moonracer chuckled amusedly to herself, turning her attention back to Skywarp....only to see an empty chair.

Blinking her optics, she quickly scanned the room; feeling a sense of unease creeping up on her. She remembered the last time she'd lost Skywarp when he was drunk; it had taken his wing-mates over a mega-cycle to locate him. Teleportation coupled with overcharging was not a good mix.

Just as her worry was beginning to get the best of her, a sudden loud whistle caught her attention. Jerking her head in the direction of the sound, she felt a sense of relief wash over her as she noticed the source was Skywarp. But what confused her was why he was standing on one of the highest beams of the ceiling, attempting to direct all attention towards him.

"Now what's he up to?" she muttered aloud. The black Seeker had one of those grins where he was about to pull something _very_ unexpected; usually a prank. Now, normally Moonracer would be giggling in anticipation, wondering what he was about to do; but when said Seeker was drunk, his plans were not so much funny as they were....unfortunate. For both himself, and, or those around him. No sooner had this thought crossed her mind, did she notice a microphone clasped in his hand.

"Attention everyone!" he spoke, surprisingly clearly, into the device. "I'd like t'dedicate this t'my one an' only femme! This one's for you baby!" he called, making an overly extravagant arm gesture towards her. Had the large majority of bots present not been absolutely plastered, Moonracer probably would have been mortified. However, considering the fact that only a handful of them would remember this come morning, she allowed herself an amused grin. Even as those around her burst out laughing, some making lewd comments, others catcalls, she elected to ignore them.

"Ahem...If I should stay" Skywarp began singing, "I would only be in, your waaaaaaaay" Moonracer felt her grin twitch slightly, "So I'll goooo, but I know, I'll think of you every step of the waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay" the crowd who had been listening visibly froze, "AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Gah! My audios!" Tracks doubled over, attempting to block out the noise.

"For the love of Primus, someone stop him!" Sideswipe yelled.

"So goodbye! Please don't cry. We both know, I'm not what you neeeeeeeeed" Moonracer winced in apprehension, "AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! WILL ALWAYS LO-"

The only warning anyone got was the sudden sound of glass shattering; the next second, the room was in complete darkness. Moonracer blinked in surprise, as a steady silence settled over the room, Skywarps voice still ringing in her audios.

"H-have I gone blind? Has that idiot shattered my optics as well as damaged my audios?!" the voice of Drag Strip cut into the silence. This was then followed by a series of disgruntled angry mutterings breaking out within the darkness.

"Gah! Even my lights shattered!" the nearby voice of Trailbreaker complained.

"Fan-slagging-tastic, now I can't even see! I swear I'm gonna kill that moron when I get my hands on him" the distinctive shrill voice of Starscream growled, followed by a series of grumbles in agreement. It seemed that Skywarp's concert had managed to sober up some of the less-drunken bots; not enough to allow them full balance, but enough to for them to clearly pronounce threats aloud.

Moonracer had to bite down a yelp of surprise as a flash of purple light filled her optics; in contrast to the darkness that had previously filled her vision, it was partially blinding. She then felt a firm grip on her arm as the light flashed once again.

"Well....that didn't go as planned" a, oh so familiar voice mumbled. Moonracer shuttered her optics several times as they adjusted to the change in light. She then focused her attention on the rather sheepish looking Seeker next to her; unable to fight the chuckle that escaped her at his expression.

"Not one of your...best ideas" she agreed, causing Skywarp to shift uncomfortably. Moonracer grinned before leaning up to give him a peck on the cheek, "But it was still very sweet"

He blinked in surprise, previous embarrassment replaced with a cheerful grin.

"But please don't ever sing again. I don't think my audios can take it" she added, smile not leaving her face. Skywarp chuckled, before dipping down into a quick kiss.

"I'll have to remember that. It could work as a good battle tactic if this treaty thing doesn't work out" he joked, smirking lightly. Moonracer shook her head in exasperation.

"You never le-" she cut herself off as she finally started to take in their surroundings. She turned her head to look around with an increasing sense of nervousness "Warp?" she muttered, voice uncharacteristically serious.

"Hmm?" he responded, attempting to regain her attention by nuzzling her neck cables.

"Where are we?" she asked. The Seeker froze in his actions, hesitantly raising his head to survey the area.

"Ummm.....oops?"

* * *

"Any luck Perceptor?"

"Yes sir! I've just managed to obtain a lock on Moonracer's com-signal. It indicates that her present location is two miles east of the Red Sea, four miles north of South Africa" he stated, indicating the red blinking light on Teletran-1. Optimus Primes optics narrowed.

"Africa?" he asked; surprise evident in his voice.

"Yes sir! The Sahara desert to be precise" he confirmed. The Autobot leader inwardly groaned as he processed this information.

"How...the slag did that moron manage to teleport to another continent?!" Megatron questioned aloud; staring at the monitor in barely concealed shock. Starscream scowled slightly.

"You'd be surprised what Warp can do when drunk" Thundercracker droned, with an annoyed expression.

Meanwhile, at the far side of the room, a group of Autobots had gathered.

"If Moonracer doesn't dump him after this, I'm seriously gonna start thinking that either she's five gigabytes short of a processor, or that he's got some serious dirt on her" Cliffjumper muttered, the group all snickering in agreement.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I believe it would be the former, Cliffjumper ;D Yeah, I'm not too fond of how this chap came out; I felt I drew it out too long o.o Oh well!_

_I always found the idea of a femme, particularly one as petit and bubbly as Moon, being an extreme heavy-weight when it comes to energon, endlessly amusing XD _

_Things not to do when drunk: Drive, fly, teleport [none of them end well!] _


	7. Annoyance

**Prompt: **Annoyance

_They could tolerate a lot of things...but _this_ was the last straw._

_Transformers (c) Hasbro _

* * *

Venting an annoyed sigh through her intakes, Chromia watched as the couple continued to send, what they thought were discreet glances towards one another from across the table. She shook her head in exasperation.

'How, in Primus' name, do they think that practically having a wide eyed staring contest was being discreet?' she thought to herself. She knew for a fact that every single bot seated at the table, both Decepticon and Autobot alike, were _painfully_ aware of the two sets of love-sick optics drilling into each other at that moment. A silent decision had been made somewhere near the start of the peace talks (after a less than subtle entry and very obvious new paint jobs) to ignore them. It simply made for better progress.

But she could see the signs of bots beginning to break. Ironhide, seated across from her, had visibly started to twitch. Skywarp's teammates, next to him, looked like they were about half a breem away from punching him through the wall. Elita and Optimus, unsurprisingly, took it all in their stride. The only acknowledgment they even gave of the other two was a mildly amused light in their optics. This was in very stark contrast to the Decepticon leader, which also came as no surprise. Megatron kept his optics focussed on the data pads, but grasped it with enough pressure to leave finger imprints on the mettle.

"....so if we were to split up territory here, we could evenly divide up these lands to make more room for..." the speaker's voice flitted in and out of her processor. She found herself not only distracted by the irritatingly goggle-eyed couple, but also the actions of those around her towards said couple.

Glancing at them, she noticed Skywarp mouth something, again oh so _discreetly_, causing Moonracer to _muffle _a giggle. Feeling her optic twitch slightly, Chromia silently began to count, a tactic she had begun to utilize upon first coming to Earth so as to keep her temper in check. It was usually fairly effective.

_Giggle. 24. Tap. 32. Clank. 46. Clank. 67. Clank. Clank. Clank._

Chromia froze in her counting.

Oh no. No way. They were _not_ playing footsie under the conference table...at the meeting...with everyone present. That would be....

_Clank. Giggle. Clank._

....Actually, it wouldn't be that surprising.

Narrowing her optics at the pair, she clenched her hands into fists in an attempt to keep herself from hurling something at their heads.

'Calm down...Remember what Elita has always said about keeping your temper under control...' At that thought, she cast a sidelong glance at her commander. She was both surprised and pleased at seeing Elita's expression having morphed from one of mild amusement, to an impatient frown. Even Prime's optics appeared to have dimmed in annoyance.

Sweeping a quick look over the rest of the room it was safe to say that every bot present was very much aware of the happenings under the table. While the majority showed clear-cut annoyance on their faceplates, one or two did appear to be amused by it (namely Jazz), and the only one displaying absolute indifference was Prowl, though there was an ever so slight twitch to his optic after every 'clank'.

"...Ah, so um...where was I" -_clank- "_Um....Oh, yes neutral territories here and" -_clank-_ "H-here too...but what I thought we could" _-clank- _"C-could do was..." The speaker tried, to his credit, to continue. Considering that he was speaking from a screen monitor and not actually in the room, but was still able to pick up on what was happening, showed just how _discreet_ Skywarp and Moonracer were being.

Chromia could practically feel the waves of aggravation radiating from all directions....In fact the only ones who seemed unaware of it were the two causing it.

_Clank._

'Ok, I'm going to give them two kliks. If they keep it up, they're offline She felt her own optics begin to twitch, and the joints of her hands straining as she continued to clench them.

_Clank. Clank. Clank._

One more klik. Then imminent deactivation.

_Clank. Clank. SLAM!_

"KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!"

Apparently someone had a shorter time limit than she did. Chromia, along with the majority of bots, jumped at the sudden change in sound effects. She stared in surprise at the one who made it. Surprisingly it wasn't Megatron. Unsurprisingly it was Starscream. The Air Commander glared with unrestrained fury at the couple, optics and wings twitching in sync.

The two he yelled at appeared completely at a loss as to what he was referring to.

"Knock what off?" Skywarp asked him, innocently tapping his fingertips together. Moonracer unsuccessfully attempted to hide her grin behind a look of confusion. Starscream glowered at them.

"Take a wild guess, genius" Ratchet snarled from across the table. Skywarp seemed to be taken by surprise at this.

"I ugh...don't know what you-"

"Warp, give it up. Everyone here knows what both of you were doing" Thundercracker cut in, voice notably irritated. The black Seeker's expression went from one of confusion, to surprise and then nervousness. Meanwhile Moonracer's optics had widened impressively, both with shock and mortification.

"But....we were so discreet" the pure amazement in his tone was enough to render most of the room speechless.

"YOU CALL _THAT_ BEING DISCR-?!" Starscream began, but stopped mid-rant as another voice cut in.

"Regardless of how...discreet you were trying to be, there is a time and a place for everything" Optimus Prime calmly but firmly stated, "In the future, a certain amount of self-restraint would be appreciated" Moonracer, looking deeply embarrassed and regretful, nodded meekly, whereas Skywarp gave a slight scowl but grudgingly agreed.

Feeling the tension in the room lessen slightly, Chromia slowly unclenched her fists and relaxed back in her chair. After a brief clearing of his intakes, Prime made a gesture for the speaker to continue.

So the meeting continued on as per normal, the previous irate expressions on bots faces, now bored, and listless. Again, Chromia felt herself losing focus on the speaker as she rested her head in her palm.

_Clang._

Red and blue optics blazed as they bore into two rather frightened looking bots.

"I-it wasn't us! We swear!" Skywarp yelped, cowering as his wingmates towered over him.

"Honestly! It really wasn't us!" Moonracer exclaimed hastily, not wanting bodily harm to be inflicted on her boyfriend. Chromia knew that Moonracer couldn't lie to save her spark, so either she'd gotten lessons from Skywarp, or she was serious.

Clearly the two Seekers were thinking the same thing as they both pulled back from looming over Skywarp.

"Then what was-"

_Clang._

Chromia stopped mid-sentence as she directed her optics towards the direction of the sound....Only to see an extremely peeved looking Prowl, and a shamelessly grinning Jazz.

'Something tells me this is going to be a long meeting...'

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Again AU-verse with the peace talks. I actually really love writing the Autobot/Decepticon interactions when they're not violent, but still slightly hostile. It's endlessly amusing XD And yes, Jazz/Prowl is another of my OTP's :3 _

_Ah footsie, not too smart when you've got metal feet ;D _


	8. Decepticon

**Prompt: **Decepticon

_Inexperience isn't always a bad thing._

_Transformers (c) Hasbro_

* * *

Moonracer sighed dejectedly, the dull echo of explosions mingled with rapid gun-fire tickling her audios. Less than two miles away her fellow Autobots were up to their skid plates in spilled energon and shattered metal. They were out there risking their lives, fighting for their cause. And where was she? ...On _lookout_ duty, watching the space dust gather.

She grumbled under her breath, shifting her position so her back was resting against the wall, both legs crossed in front of her and rifle laid casually across her lap. Not the proper position for a sharp-shooter, but Primus damn it, she was fragging stiff! She'd already remained in the same 'body flat on ground with gun propped between both arms' position for two joors. She arched her back and winced as she felt the energon pumps sting from the strain.

With a soft clang she slumped against the wall, furrowing her optic ridges in annoyance. She knew full well why she was stationed here, far from the battle; Chromia had made it pretty clear with the statement "Don't get any smart ideas about leaving your post and rushing into battle, youngling!" The cyan femme huffed with disgruntlement. She was no youngling! Just because she was younger and more inexperienced than the rest of Elita's (still underdeveloped) team; it didn't make her a fragging youngling!

Crossing her arms and glaring at nothing in particular, she failed to notice the steadily approaching roar of jet engines. Only when the clear-cut, nearby sound of a Cybertronian transformation broke the silence did she finally snap out of her thoughts.

With movements reflecting her experience (or lack thereof), she attempted to scramble to her feet and prep her gun simultaneously. The result was her stumbling over her own legs, falling faceplates first into the ground, and accidentally firing off a shot from her rifle.

"...ow!" she whimpered. Hastily staggering to her feet, she was met with a blinding flash of purple light. Upon realising she made the rookie mistake of offlining her optics, she quickly reset them. Bright blue locked with crimson red.

Moonracer froze, and to her surprise, so did the Decepticon. For several kliks neither moved, one trying to decide on some type of action, the other unable to think of any. Eventually the Decepticon moved...well shifted; crossing his arms and standing to his full height. Had Moonracer been more familiar with Decepticons, and Seekers, she probably would have been able to tell that this one was just as inexperienced as she was, trying to disguise this through a false show of confidence.

However, Moonracer was experienced with neither, so was fairly intimidated by the larger mech/Seeker/Decepticon standing less than two metres from her. She noted how his expression had changed from a look of surprise to a condescending glower.

"Auto_dork_" he snarled. The femme's optics brightened in surprise at how young his voice sounded. 'Maybe he's not as old as I thought' she silently pondered. Quickly shaking herself out of her reverie, she returned his glare.

"Decepti_creep_" she snapped back, hating her inability to sound threatening, but relieved by her voice remaining relatively steady. Red optics narrowed as he made a move to step forward. Moonracer quickly attempted to redeem herself by pointing her gun right towards his spark casing.

"Don't move!" she ordered. The Decepticon paused, optics moving from her face to the gun and back again. Moonracer blinked her optics in confusion as his frame began to tremble slightly, expression contorting. The next klik, the slagging jet was practically doubled over in hysterical laughter. Moonracer's faceplates heated in embarrassment and anger.

"What's so funny?!" she snapped, voice more squeaky than angry. The Seeker merely continued to cackle, looking like he was about to actually topple over from the force of it.

Moonracer growled, "I sai-!" she stopped as a single black digit shakily pointed towards the rifle still clutched in her grasp. At this, she noticed what had set the jet off. Her third notable rookie mistake of the night; she had the wrong end of her gun pointed at the Seeker.

"Hehe, I ugh, I don't really use rifles but I'm pretty sure that's wrong" he choked out, expression having morphed from his previous scowl to a wide, goofy grin. Moonracer looked from her gun to the jet and back again, before gradually lapsing into her own fit of high pitched giggles.

A nearby group of turbo-foxes shrieked in shock at the unfamiliar sounds emitting from the area. They had heard canon blasts, audio-shattering explosions, screams of pain, and just about every other sound effect related to war...But never, in their lives, had they ever heard a sound as strange and disturbing as this.

Eventually the laughter quelled, intakes cleared, posture resumed, and wariness returned. Moonracer cast an uncertain look towards the Seeker who returned it with one of his own.

"What's your name, anyways?" he asked, resuming his pose from before, although his gaze was now directed towards the distant battle as opposed to glaring at her.

"Moonracer" she answered instinctively, quickly berating herself for giving in so easily. Fourth rookie mistake of the night. Oh, well. May as well return the favour, "And um...you?" she inquired uncertainly.

The Seeker turned to face her, only now he had an obnoxious smirk plastered across his face.

"Where would the mystery be if I told ya that?" he questioned, tone unmistakeably mischievous. Moonracer widened her optics.

"What?! Come on, that's not fair! I told you mine!" she protested, voice taking on a childish tone. The jet only smirked wider.

"And since when has fair play ever mattered to Decepticons?" he snickered at her indignant expression. "Don't worry _Moony_! I'm sure you'll find out eventually!" he laughed again when she scowled at the nickname.

Moonracer was about to gripe something back but was cut off by a sharp beep indicating an incoming com message. The Seeker groaned before opening the link.

"Whaaaat?" he answered in a tone of mixed aggravation and whininess. "Come on, I was just checking the area is all! No need to blow a slagging gasket Screamer!" his tone soon grew into a low sulk, faceplates contorting into a scowling pout. Moonracer found herself hard pressed to contain her growing amusement.

"Yeah, yeah, your creator! I'm on my way slag-head" he growled, disconnecting the com. Turning around, he was both surprised and amused at seeing Moonracer desperately trying to hide her mounting giggles."What?" he questioned, smirking. She shook her head, vocaliser struggling to form the words.

"Y-you have funny conversations with your teammates" she managed to get out. The jet blinked, not really seeing the full humour behind it, but shrugged it off. Activating his thrusters, he rose from the ground; the sudden action jerked the femme out of her giggles. She stared slightly apprehensively up at the Seeker. Strictly speaking, he could still easily shoot her down from where he was.

The Decepticon returned her stare evenly, then flashed her that same annoying and strangely charming smirk as before.

"We should do this again sometime Moon!" he called down to her. With that, he gave her a one-handed salute before disappearing in a flash of purple light. She stood silently for several kliks, optics fixed on the space where he had previously hovered. Suddenly brought back to reality by the faraway screams of retreat, she vented her intakes deeply.

Then, slumping back against the wall, she gave a light giggle despite herself.

"Here's hoping...I still didn't get your name" she muttered, processor remaining fixed on that same annoyingly captivating smirk.

Autobot and Decepticon. Femme and mech. Sharpshooter and Seeker. The only common ground between the two; inexperience. But, strangely enough, it was this one link they possessed that enabled them to both walk away unscathed. Neither possessing the battle hardened views of their comrades towards the others faction. The key factor was that they hesitated. That hesitation led to a situation where they developed a personal bond. They were no longer just anonymous bots with an insignia for a face.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I got some inspiration on how they got together 8D No d'uh eh? But I figured it's not really necessary for there to be this BIG story behind it; it could just be as simple as two young bots randomly meeting...then the magnetic attraction takes hold! No escape ;D And yeah, I'm pegging Warp and Moony as the same age 8/_

_Any suggestions/prompts for the last chap will be welcome, as I can't really decide what to write for it ;D _


	9. Danger Ahead

**Prompt: **Danger Ahead

_One bot's dream is another bot's nightmare..._

_Transformers (c) Hasbro_

_

* * *

_

Ratchet switched gazes from the bleeping device clasped in his hand back to the fidgety cyan femme seated on the med-berth. Perhaps he should have Wheeljack look over the status of the equipment...even if it was a barely a cycle old. His optics again settled on the LCD monitor, various pieces of data and coloured bars clearly displayed across it. Ratchet had little, if any, doubt in his skills as a medic; so suffice it to say that he was certain he hadn't misconstrued the readings.

With a struggle at acknowledging the reality of the situation (between the device's readings and his own professional opinion it was irrefutable) he felt his processor begin to contemplate the various outcomes of it; most thoughts amusing, others slightly troubling. He inwardly prayed to Primus that teleportation wasn't inheritable.

"Umm...doc?" Ratchet blinked as he noticed a small hand waving in front of his optics. Refocusing his attention back on Moonracer, the medic expelled hot air from his intakes.

"Well, I've figured out why you've been feeling, as you so eloquently put it, 'icky in the pump' and 'fuzzy in the noggin' lately" he blandly stated, moving away from the berth to place the device back within the confines of a metallic cupboard. The femme, chipper as ever, happily bounded off the berth and over to Ratchet.

"Yay! But I hope it's nothing that'll keep me stuck in here forever-Oh! Not that I don't enjoy your company or anything!" she quickly added, optics brightening in haste, "I just find this place a little stifling is all! N-not that you don't keep a nice med-bay! It's just-"

Ratchet cut her off with a gentle conk to the head, a small smirk donning his faceplates, "Relax kid. I've had mechs call this place 'the gates to the Pit itself', and in a way I find it slightly spark-warming" he chuckled. Moonracer gave him a sheepish grin, lightly rubbing her head.

"So what's the dealio with me?" she questioned. Ratchet hesitated, uncertain of how to approach this delicate, tremulous matter.

Venting a sigh and shrugging his shoulders, he bluntly stated, "You're carrying" No sense in fanfare or drawing it out. The femme's grin morphed into a slack-jawed, uncomprehending visage.

"I'm...what...?" she asked incredulously. Ratchet crossed his arms giving a curt nod.

"The monitor, and my own professional analysis, does not lie" he shook his head lightly, "I swear, you kids today. Think spark bonding is just a bit fun. That _nothing_ could _possibly_-" the medic cut himself off mid-rant as he caught sight of the femme's expression.

Moonracer's optics were frozen; wide, bright and blankly unfocussed. Ratchet had expected as much, but when it began to drag on for several kliks he began to worry.

"Umm...Moonracer?" he uncertainly approached her, waving a hand in front of her optics as she had done moments ago. Ratchet frowned, concerned over whether he may have been too blunt.

"Ok, it's bad but it's not _that_ bad" he muttered, rubbing his helm awkwardly, "It could be wor- Gah!" Ratchet stumbled back as he was suddenly tackled by the previously immobile femme, cyan arms wrapping tightly around his waist. He blinked his optics, rendered mute at the sudden, unexpected hug.

"OH PRIMUS! Are you serious Ratchet?! Me?! CARRYING?!" she pulled away momentarily, face split into perhaps the biggest grin Ratchet had ever seen on any of his patients; he didn't even think it was possible for their faceplates to stretch that far. "I-I can't believe it! This is so amazing!" suddenly she was literally bouncing on the spot, still half hugging the medic.

"It's just so...so...WOW!" she squealed, again all but jumping the dumbfounded medic. Before Ratchet could even begin to unlock his vocaliser, the femme had ended the hug and was already at the door. "I've gotta go tell Warpy! Oh and Chromia, Firestar, Elita, EVERYONE! Ah, I'm so happy!" she squealed again, clasping her hands together.

"Thank you so so much Ratchet! This is the best news I've ever gotten! You're the best medic ever!" then, with a final blinding grin and happy jump she was gone, leaving the mech to recover from the outburst. It took a little over a breem before the sharp click of a vocaliser unlocking sounded.

Awkwardly rubbing the side of his helm Ratchet deeply vented his intakes expelling a light chuckle, "Well...she took that rather well..." he exasperatedly dumped himself onto the edge of the berth, "Not sure whether that's more disturbing than tears or not, though" he muttered.

* * *

"Ok, so go through this one more time for me"

"For the love of...We've already gone through it nine fragging times, slag head!"

"Yeah, but just once more...or would ya rather we skip it and I mess the whole prank up?" the black and purple jet smirked at the conflicted expression on the others face.

Relenting, Sideswipe vented and sigh and ground out through clenched dermals, "For the last slagging time; you teleport in, you unlock the door, you keep watch and teleport us out if someone comes or if things get messy. It's not that fragging complicated!"

Skywarp nodded, face screwed up in a mockery of intense concentration. Sideswipe resisted the urge to face-palm; fellow pranksters they may be, but compatible friends, they were most assuredly not. Especially since the Seeker seemed to make it his mission to annoy the frag out of just about everyone he came in contact with. Slag, the only one on base whom actively sought out his companionship _and_ enjoyed it was-

"WARPY!"

Speak of the femme.

A loud metallic clang rang out as Moonracer tackled the Seeker with a running hug. Sideswipe winced as they both hit the floor from the force of the action.

"GAH! Primus Moon! Ya could warn a mech!" Skywarp half laughed half groaned; it _was_ a hard fall. Moonracer giggled and gave him a sheepish grin.

"Sorry Warpy! I'm just so excited!" Sideswipe honestly thought that if her grin were to get any wider she'd be in danger of damaging her faceplates. The jet steadily rose the two of them off the ground.

"'bout what?" he asked curiously. Moonracer opened her mouth to answer but paused when she caught sight of Sideswipe.

"Erm...well..." she mumbled uncertainly, tapping her fingertips together. Sideswipe gave a crooked grin.

"Don't mind me. Just pretend I'm not even here" he chuckled. Skywarp raised an optic ridge in confusion.

"What's up Moon?" she could hear the undertone of concern in his voice. Well, Sideswipe was bound to find out anyway...why not now? The femme vented her intakes deeply before locking her optics with the Seeker's.

"I'm carrying" she stated. A static filled noise crackled from the red mech as he choked out a curse of disbelief.

"Carrying what?" Skywarp questioned, faceplates knotted with confusion. Moonracer gave him an odd look and a sharp clang sounded as Sideswipe smacked his forehead in aggravation.

"Ummm..." she began uncertainly.

"A SPARKLING, you aft-headed slagged up malfunction!" the red mech growled before pausing and switching his gaze back to the cyan femme, "Right?" she nodded. He then fixed his glare back on the Seeker.

Skywarp took an unholy amount of time to process this and, had it not been for the magnitude of the situation, the various expressions that his faceplates morphed into would have been hilarious.

"Umm...Warpy?" Moonracer waved her hand in front of his optics gingerly. Sideswipe snorted.

"Looks like the idiot's processor has finally glitched" he scoffed. The femme furrowed her optic ridges in concern, worriedly approaching the Seeker.

"Sky-WAH!" she squeaked in surprise as she was suddenly lifted off the ground, strong purple arms hugging her tightly.

"HOLY SLAG! Seriously Moon?! A sparkling?! This is like...like...AWESOME!" Skywarp all but yelled, happily raising several feet of the floor as he unconsciously activated his thrusters. Moonracer blinked her optics several times as she absorbed his reaction. A large grin spread across her faceplates.

"I KNOW! Isn't it great?!" she giggled, returning the hug.

"SLAG YEAH! I'm gonna.... be a....a creator?! Slag that sounds weird!" he laughed. Moonracer squealed again as she hugged him tighter.

Sideswipe remained a relatively safe distance away, watching the display with a strange mixture of incredulity and concern; both for the poor sparkling and the base.

"What the slag?!" an all too familiar voice exclaimed from behind him. Not having to turn around, he recognized the trademark grating sound of the lead Seeker's vocaliser. Sure enough Starscream soon appeared within his line of vision.

"What in Primus' name are they so happy about now?!" he asked exasperatedly. Before Sideswipe got the chance to answer he found himself caught in a vice-grip of a hug. Slag, Moonracer was stronger than she looked.

"Isn't it great Swipey?!" she giggled. The red mech felt his optic twitch slightly; both at his annoying nickname and the back-breaking embrace.

"Umm...sure" he grumbled out, struggling to get himself free of the cyan arms. Meanwhile Skywarp had granted his wingmate with a typical 'mechly' punch to the upper arm.

"OW! What the frag Skywarp?!" Starscream snapped indignantly, rubbing the assaulted limb. He received one of the black jet's usual idiotic grins in response; although it seemed to be notably wider and more idiotic than usual.

"Awesome news Screamer!" he exclaimed, wrapping one arm around his teammates shoulders.

"You finally figured out how to adjust the temperature core in your room?" the caustic mech quipped.

"Nah, even better" he chuckled, a broad smirk donning his faceplates.

"What then?"

"We're gonna be creators!" came the elated reply, courtesy of Moonracer. Releasing Sideswipe from her constrictor hug she latched onto Skywarp's free arm.

An immense string of curses, both Earthen and Cybertronian alike, built up along the forefront of Starscream's processor; however he found himself unable to do anything other than stare blankly at the two in front of him and stutter incoherently.

"Crea...you...you mean you're...ca...ca...?" he choked out.

"Yup, I'm carrying!" she exclaimed, grinning "Isn't it great?! Soon there'll be a little Seeker flying all around base!" the femme giggled at the thought.

"Hey! Wouldn't it be totally awesome if they got my warping ability?!" Skywarp exclaimed excitedly. Moonracer squealed happily, hugging the Seeker's arm tighter.

"Come on Warpy! We've gotta go tell everyone!" she stated, eagerly dragging him down the hall.

"We'll see you guys later!" he laughed, giving them both a mock salute.

The couple's laughter gradually died away and was soon cut off as a door hissed shut behind them. This left the only remaining occupants of the hall in complete silence.

Sideswipe gave the Seeker a wary sidelong glance; had he not been totally mortified himself, he almost certainly would have made relentless fun of the expression currently plastered across Starscream's faceplates. The red mech was the first one to break the silence.

"Just what we need" he groused, scowling slightly, "more Seekers" Without responding, Starscream turned on his heel and made straight for the direction he had come.

"Where're you off to?" Sideswipe questioned suspiciously.

"To find out whether teleportation is inheritable or not" came the haunted reply as the Seeker slowly trudged through the exit.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_8D What can I say? Moonracer loves sparklings and Skywarp loves the idea of having a mini-me XD And yes, if they had twins he would be kind of father who would race them 8/_

_Someone's gonna have to seriously sparkling proof the base (and I mean SERIOUSLY!) Starscreams really actually very happy....really....on the inside....deep down....yeah....he hides it well._

_Raise your hand if you think warping should be hereditary! [raises hand] ;D_


	10. No Way Out

**Prompt: **No Way Out

_Dashing Rogue meets Fair Rebel; the stage is set and the play in motion. _

_Transformers (c) Hasbro _

_

* * *

_

Blue optics brightened in apprehension at the thermal scan feedback. Unless there was another Autobot stationed here that she didn't know about, the detected heat signature could mean only one thing; there was a Decepticon nearby.

Moonracer cautiously manoeuvred around the metallic wall, rifle prepped and ready to fire at a moment's notice. She took great care to avoid the scattered pieces of fragile metal and glass littering the ground; a single wrong step could mean instant detection. She felt the dull, far-away chorus of keening laser blasts coupled with rupturing sonic explosions caress her audios, but ignored it. Her processor had to remain focussed and her spark calm. She needed to utilise every last ounce of stealth, skill, dexterity-

"Surprise!"

_BANG! _

"WAH!"

Optics wide and intakes hitching, the femme stared incredulously at the mech in front of her; rifle buzzing from the fresh blast.

The Seeker's shocked expression dropped to a light scowl as he irritably rubbed the part of his arm singed by the shot.

"Umm...Ouch!" he snapped huffily. Moonracer gingerly shifted the gun in her arms, but kept the barrel fixed on the mech. Naive she may be, but she wasn't going to make any more rookie mistakes in front of...of this guy!

"Well....you shouldn't have snuck up on me like that!" she grumbled, frown guarded.

"I thought that's what enemies are supposed to do?" he pointed out, irritation waning as he quirked a grin.

"Yeah, but enemies don't generally jump out and yell "surprise"...at least not without attacking" she retorted. The Seeker's grin morphed into a smirk.

"So you don't think we're enemies?" his tone couldn't have been more mischievous if he tried. The femme huffed, annoyed. What was this guy getting at?

"Of course we're enemies!" she pointed at her insignia, "Autobot" she pointed at his one, "Decepticon" Her arms crossed in a conclusive manner. The Seeker gave her a deadpan look.

"I'm not _that_ dumb" he droned, effortlessly salvaging that same cocky air, "We just don't seem to _act_ like we're enemies" Moonracer narrowed her optics.

"Speak for yourself! Are you forgetting who just shot at you?"

"That was just a reflex. You wouldn't really shoot at me"

"It was not! And yes I would!"

"Then go ahead" he smirked, mimicking her crossed arms stance. Moonracer stared, arms unfurling. Did he just ask her to shoot at him? What was his game?

With narrowed optics and a tight grip on her gun, she uncertainly regarded the Seeker.

She couldn't really shoot him could she? Not like this. It would be nothing short of an execution and definitely wouldn't fit into the Autobot way of doing things. Slag, it could even be a trick for all she knew! Though on the other hand, this was a Seeker. His deactivation could, even temporarily, turn the tide of the war in her factions favour. So, did she owe it to her comrades? Was she being selfish by not taking this opportunity? ...Then again-

"You know I'm gonna end up dying from lack of energon if this takes ya much longer" his smug voice cut into her musings. The femme refocused her gaze, which had wavered skyward, back to the Seeker.

That smirk. That stupid, arrogant, condescending, roguish, strangely handsome-

'WOAH! Watch your thought process there 'Racer!' she caught herself, more than a little startled at the sudden turn her thoughts had taken. Sure, he was good-looking and had a certain charm about him but he was still a-

"I'm waiting" he chirped in a sing-song voice, lightly prodding the rifle. Moonracer felt her arm twitch.

Slag.

With whine of shoulder gears and a defeated expulsion of hot air from intakes, the femme slumped; rifle idly hanging with the rest of her arm at her side. She gave the Seeker a jaded glare.

"The only reason I'm not shooting you is because it's-"

"-not the Autodork way" he cut in, the picture of boastful victory. Moonracer felt her mouth involuntarily quirk upwards. She silently cursed her easily amused processor.

"Umm, yeah" she gave a short giggle.

"Hey look, we're already finishing each other's sentences" he grinned, earning another high-pitched giggle from the femme.

"Yeah" she returned the grin. Something about this mech, in his attitude, it seemed almost...well, she wouldn't say harmless. Playful, seemed like a far more apt description. And there was definitely something magnetic about it.

"So..." he drawled, taking a step forward, "Now what?" Moonracer raised an optic ridge.

"Meaning?"

"Well, you're not going to shoot me...I'm not going to shoot you..." he stated, "And seen as we _are_ _enemies_ there should probably be some kind of interaction going on between us right?" he surmised, taking another step forward. Moonracer blinked. Huh? Didn't talking count as 'some kind of interaction'?

She canted her head to the side slightly, "What do you-!" She stopped short as something _very_ unexpected occurred.

Her optics were wide and bright, frame completely rigid in shock. Then, as quickly as it had happened, it ended. The Seeker straightened back to his full height, expression completely relaxed and partially innocent.

She gawked at him, mouth agape; neither noticed that her gun had hit the ground and now lay prone next to her pedes.

"D-did you just kiss me?" only after the question had left her vocaliser did she realise just how surreal and ridiculous it was. The Seeker, however, had a thoughtful expression and tapped his chin.

"Hmm, maybe..." his optics met hers, the impish glint unmistakable, "Was it something like this?" Before Moonracer could so much as blink, his lips had captured hers once again. The kiss this time was notably longer and less chaste than before. The femme managed a surprised squeak before he once again pulled back, grinning down at her. She felt her optic twitch.

"Did you just kiss me...again?!" she choked out. The question sounded even less believable the second time. The jet frowned, expression pensive.

"Hmm, no..." he muttered, smirk smoothly resurfacing, "That could hardly count as a _real_ kiss"

With that, the Seeker pulled Moonracer forward, spun her on her heel and dipped her. Lips connected with hers before the yelp could so much as reach her vocaliser. Moonracer went completely stiff in shock, optics widened to an almost painful stretch.

A Seeker was kissing her. A _Seeker _was _kissing _her. A Decepticon was kissing her.

Whether it was the heat of the moment, or just some magnetic impulse she couldn't be certain. But whatever the reason, Moonracer soon found the tension leaving her frame, arms wrapping around the Seekers neck and herself timidly returning the kiss.

Encouraged, he slyly slid his glossa between her lips, something Moonracer returned with an equal fervour as she gently ran her hand along the back of his helm.

However long it lasted neither of them could be certain, but it wasn't until a particularly large explosion shattered their dream-like haze did they finally break the kiss. Moonracer vaguely noted that she was still supported by the Seekers arms in a dip. She met optics with him, faceplates splitting into an awkward grin.

"Eheh...well...that was...um...very..." she trailed off, tone hitching.

"Amazing, wonderful, knee-weakening, passionate, sexy..." he listed off, grinning broadly. Moonracer gave a discomfited little giggle.

"I was going to say unexpected" she returned his grin, feeling oddly both embarrassed and secure in his arms.

"I guess I'd better go huh?" he mumbled, optics wavering from her face towards the distant battle.

"Yeah, me too" she responded quietly, her own downcast.

Why was she so disappointed? It's not like this...incident meant anything, right? They were enemies for Primus' sake! If anything, this was probably nothing more than a ruse on his part; a distraction to leave her vulnerable for an attack, or so he could escape....The thought itself caused her spark to clench painfully, and she had no idea why! She shook the feeling off, putting it down to battle-jarred nerves. Definitely not the mech currently holding her is his arms. No way....Besides, she didn't even know the guys name! There was no way she could feel anything for someone who didn't have the decency to tell her their name!

Moonracer reluctantly gazed back to his face. His own red optics were completely fixed on her. She bashfully looked away and opened her mouth to say something (most likely how that was a once off thing and will never, ever happen again) but found her words sufficiently muted by his lips. So much for _that_ resolve.

Still, the femme found herself just as enticed by this hasty, rather rough one as she was by his previous one. There was no way that was a good sign.

Pulling back before she could begin to reciprocate, he leaned down and whispered into her audio, "My names Skywarp by the way"

In one swift motion, he managed to spin her back into her previous upright position, place another soft kiss on her cheek and vanish with a burst of purple light and a smirking wink.

Moonracer wasn't certain how long she stood there; intakes hitching, hand unconsciously resting on her rapidly pulsing spark. The only thing that kept her legs from giving way was the metallic wall she was absently leaning against.

"Moonracer, do you copy?" Elita's imposing cadence jerked the sharp-shooter out of her haze. She promptly activated her com.

"Moonracer here" her voice had an unmistakably dreamy lilt to it, but hopefully her commander would put that down to shellshock from battle.

"We're outnumbered, I'm calling a retreat" Elita had either not noticed or chosen to ignore Moonracer's tone...for now anyway, "Fall back immediately, that's an order"

"Yes ma'am" came her automatic response, thankfully possessing more zeal than before.

With a buzz, the com ended. Moonracer gingerly retrieved her rifle, gaze rising skyward. A wistful sigh escaped her vocaliser.

"Skywarp, huh?" she muttered, breathing a light laugh, "Well, it's a start right?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **OMG I finally got it done XD I swear, I really had no idea what the hell to write for this. Then I remembered xTheSkyIsFallingx wanted to read something about Warp and Moony's second meeting; so here ya go ;D

Yeah, in all honesty Warp never really thinks these things through; I'm certain he's tried that move on dozens of other femmes and gotten the shit beaten out of him for it. Moony's just more...well, she's a romantic at heart; she just couldn't deny the old-fashioned 'dip and kiss' =3

I know I put up a poll and that some people wanted this to be extended, but to be honest I've run pretty short on inspiration for it! So, I think I'll consider my quota for this story filled, but if anymore inspiration strikes (or if anyone has anything they'd like to see happen) I'll make it a oneshot x]

Anyways, thanks so much to everyone who read/reviewed/fav'd/alert'd this story QwQ You all rock! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	11. Crash

**Prompt: **Crash

(AU) Shattered Glass

_Transformers © Hasbro_

* * *

Moonracer ambled around the cliff-face, rifle resting casually against her shoulder. Dried energon patches streaked down from her left optic socket; the red glass itself hung uselessly by its sensory cables and swung next to her chin. She sang jauntily, her partially crushed vocaliser giving the sound a broken, keening quality.

"Oh, what do you do with the grounded Seeker? What do you do with the grounded Seeker? What do you do with the grounded Seeker, early in the cycle?" she cheerily sang, rounding the corner to inspect her work. She whistled low.

"Wow, you must've taken quite the tumble huh, big guy?" she sounded impressed, and absently tossed her gun from one hand to the next as she approached the offline mech. She came to a stop by his pedes, giving them a prod with the end of her rifle.

Nothing.

She frowned and gave his leg a slight kick.

Still nothing.

Her single good optic rolled, "Awww, the ickle Seeker is sweepy" she grinned brightly and skipped gracelessly up to his damaged wing, "Now, this may hurt a little" Her foot came down hard on the appendage. She winced at the pained cry it garnered from the mech, even though it did serve as an effective wake-up call. Hmm, maybe a little too hard?

"Dude, use your _indoor_ voice" she chided, dumping her aft onto a nearby rock. The mech, having regained consciousness, canted his head to survey his attacker. Blue optics, though dimmed in pain, narrowed.

"What do you want, Autotrash?" he snarled. She frowned wistfully.

"See, now that's a bit of a loaded question there Deceptikuku-bird…First off I'd like a whole new alt-mode; ya know, something real optic catching…with built-in long-range photon canons! Then a new paint-job, this whole cyan and black thing is just soooo last millennia, y'know what I'm saying?" she grinned impishly, leaning back against the rock face.

The Seeker stared at her, then turned to scoff, "Psycho"

Moonracer pouted, "Hey now, no need for name-calling Decepticranky" she twirled her rifle and tilted her head to one side, "If ya find me _that_ bad company I _could_ always call the other femmes over. You know how they love you flyers" she smirked at his grimace, "I'm sure Chromia'd _love_ to mangle a Seeker…well, once Elita's through with you that is" She offlined her optic and shrugged her shoulders, "Course, if ya keep me entertained for long enough I might just forget to tell 'em"

She turned her dim red optic back to the Decepticon, whose own blue pair were fixed on the sky in a deep frown. Moonracer waited and then puffed out a sigh from the corner of her mouth.

"Tch, suit yourself…" she hopped off her rock and casually moved to step over the prone mech. She didn't have time to do more than blink before she found her legs knocked out from under her.

Huh, well she hadn't expected that.

She hit the ground with a grunt, instantly rolling backwards to increase the space between herself and the Seeker. She leapt to her feet and flicked her optic back to her opponent…only to see an empty crater.

A yelp escaped her as she found herself pushed to the ground by a greater weight. She instinctively tried to kick and scratch at whatever she could reach, only to have her arms and legs both pinned. She puffed out another sigh, this one of defeat more so than petulance.

"Well, looks like ya caught me" she quirked an amused grin, "Forgot you could teleport" Funny how those things seemed to slip her mind…

The 'Con merely glared down at her.

"That shot of yours really hurt you know?" She smirked.

"Huh, I would'a thought it was the fall that hurt more" she hummed contemplatively. Blue optics narrowed but a small smirk soon crept across his faceplates.

"So, what was that you said about keeping you entertained?" he queried casually, giving the wiring around her hips a sharp pinch. Moonracer blinked her single good optic, an artificial layer of innocence decorating her tone.

"Why Warpy, how forward of you! I was thinking more along the lines of playing eye-spy, or talking about our feelings, or-"

A swift, though fully anticipated kiss rendered the rest of her sentence mute. She smirked and gladly let the Seeker deepen it, reciprocating with a passion. Her hand slithered out from his slackened grip to gently caress the wing she'd previously stepped on, smirk growing as it trembled under her touch. With a slight growl he broke the kiss, nipping at her lip before moving onto her neck cables.

She purred under the attentions and her optic lit up as a damaged wing flooded her vision. Grinning deviously she leant up to lick at the energon leaking from the wound. The Seeker above her groaned.

"Sneaky Autobot" he growled, though there was a certain fondness in his optics when she pulled back, energon smeared across her mouth.

"Like you'd want me any other way" she sniggered, licking it from her lips with a crooked grin. He shook his head but returned the smirk.

"True…" he rumbled, leaning down to capture her in another searing kiss. He then pulled away just enough so that his lips brushed against hers when he murmured, "Though we seriously need to talk about less painful ways for you to get my attention"

* * *

**Author's Note: **….Yes, I know I'm a fickle, fickle, hypocrite XD To be fair, I 'ended' this before because I ran out of inspiration…now I've got some 8D Besides, I freaking love these two XD Also, I changed the genre from humour to general, y'know, just to leave more room for variety ;D

SG Moonracer isn't exactly crazy =/ She's more unpredictable and impulsive (maybe a liiiitle unhinged and wild), whereas Skywarp is essentially the same, only less of a bad-boy, more of a mischievous do-gooder.

Elita was the one who ripped out Racers optic (she's crazeh 8D) which reminds me, think I might do a oneshot of the SG femme base! Should be…fun? Twisted? Mentally scarring? X'D


	12. Watch

**Prompt: **Watch

_Transformers © Hasbro_

* * *

It was common knowledge within the Decepticon ranks that whenever there was a large assembly of mechs in any single area _without_ a one-for-all brawl breaking out, it meant one of two things; either there was a subject of common interest to all present, or a subject of common fury to all present. And, considering the atmosphere practically buzzed with rapt anticipation, Skywarp would place his bets on the former.

The Seeker's optics swept over the crammed confines of the rec-room; 'Cons of every size, rank and team (many of whom were generally incapable of being in the same wing of the Nemesis without some form of violence occurring, let alone the same room) were present. Skywarp mussed that whatever was about to happen must be a pretty big deal….But if that was true then where was the lead Slag Maker?

"The Pits going on?" he finally asked after several kliks of standing and waiting for something to occur. He was fairly unsurprised when no response came. Within the Nemesis, unless backed up by a fully loaded threat _or_ gun, one may as well remain mute for all the good their questioning was worth.

"Hey it's starting!" Brawl suddenly bellowed over the throngs mutterings.

As if Megatron himself had just unloaded a barrel from his fusion canon, attentive silence washed over the entirety of the room; bar the loading hum of an LCD monitor which, Skywarp now realised, was the crowds sole point of focus.

"What is-" he began, only to be viciously barked at to shut up by half of the room. Though pricked, he grudgingly remained silent; simply for the fact that he was in a moderately good mood and didn't particularly feel like trading blows. In fact he'd much rather be on a certain planet….in a certain sector…with a certain femme….doing _certain_ things.

He suppressed a building snigger…which quickly died in his throat as the images on screen solidified into full definition. His optics widened in unbidden shock.

_Wha…what the frag…?_

Okaaay, why…in the name of Primus….was _his femme_ appearing on the screen?! He paused for a moment, optics narrowing in scrutiny of the rest of the monitor.

_Wait a minute_, t_hat's not _just_ Moonracer…..There's another femme too, but what's with all the computers.…And why are there so many Autobot insig –_

Oh.

Red optics flickered as enlightenment struck. This was the female Autobot base….A video file…of the female Autobot base.

Vision stretching beyond the crowd and utilising his full will-power to ignore the obliviously chatting and giggling fembots, Skywarp finally took note of the camera, Reflector, hooked up and feeding the recordings into the control panel.

He clenched in servos in rapidly broiling anger. So, those little perverts were spying on the femmes eh? _His_ femme?! Oh, if only for the fact that their relationship was still _very much_ under-wraps, rest assured, he'd have already crossed the room and happily smashed Reflectors component pieces into scrap.

"Slag, this has gotta be the best thing you've ever recorded, Reflector" an entranced Scavenger stated. Skywarp twitched as the video temporarily zoomed in on the two femmes, prompting excited murmurings.

"Woah check out the red one's aft!" Astrotrain whistled.

"Slag, why is it the Autodorks get a whole base full of sexy fembots and we get zilch?" Ramjet whined. Skywarp rolled his optics.

_Loooosers!_

Inwardly the Seeker was fluffed up with pride; happy in the knowledge that _none_ of these dorks would have even a sliver of a chance with _his_-

"Reflector, go back to the cyan one! She was way hotter"

And the anger stirred in him once again. He vaguely noticed Thundercracker shoot him a confused look out of the corner of his optic. With a blink, Skywarp realised that he was acting extremely out of character; typically, he'd have been the one _leading_ the jeers and whistles…not standing as stiff and twitchy as an unstable ceiling beam. Slag, he was acting just like…like _Starscream_!

_Oh frag no! I can't let the guys think I've gotten _that_ straitlaced. My reputation will be ruined!_

"Are ya kidding?! Just check out her chassis and aft!" Drag Strip's voice cut into his thoughts.

"No way, I'm guessing that's one of those phony upgrades. The other one's got that whole small but sexy thing going on, and you can't fake that" Hook haughtily stated.

"Yo Warp! Which one do ya think's hotter?!" Wildrider called from across the room. The jet blanched when a number of red optics flickered towards him.

"Umm…..Well I, ugh……I guess…." he rubbed the back of his helm awkwardly, utterly stumped for what he should say. He was loath to encourage the morons' interest in Moonracer…but definitely wasn't about to deny her attractiveness. Not to mention he needed to respond in a way that _didn't_ make him sound like a prudish wimp.

_Come on Warper…Just wing it. It's the only thing you're slagging good at!_

Donning his habitually boastful smirk he sniggered, "The way I see it they're both way hotter than anything in this room anyway"

A series of snorted guffaws sounded at this, though some mechs looked partially piqued.

"Seriously though, I'd totally 'face that red one" Vortex cackled.

"Tch'yeah but _you'd_ 'face anything that'd hold still for long enough!" Skywarp snidely remarked. Far from angry, the Combaticon merely canted his head thoughtfully.

"True…Just means I'm not picky" he easily responded, visor fully fixed on the red frame. Another shift in the camera angle had the room's full attention fixed back to the screen.

Contented that any kind of potential harm to his reputation was safely averted, the Seeker allowed himself a brief respite of simply watching Moonracer. He really didn't understand how the others could be obsessing over afts and chassis' when she was _smiling_ like that. Pit, for Skywarp that was practically all that he could see. Those bright beaming optics and smoothly stretched lips seemed to illuminate the whole screen in a shimmer of white and blue.

He could have gone on to musing over her uniquely shaped helm and flawlessly petite hands, had his attention not been seized by a sudden piercing sound. One he was wholly familiar with, for obvious reasons, but had been more than a touch surprised to hear at this particular time.

Had the femme's only checked that leaky oil-pipe, or had Moonracer acknowledged those incessant drips falling on her helm, what happened next could have easily been avoided.

Previously nothing more than innocently consistent oil droplets, without warning, suddenly gave way to a heavy eruption of treacly liquid, gushing from the ceiling and directly onto the cyan femme. Naturally a noise, or rather, _scream_ of surprise was to be expected.

"Holy slag!" the other femme jumped back in shock, golden visor brightening. "Pit, y'all right 'Racer?" The sheer force of the surge had been enough to knock the femme onto her knees.

Blue optics flickered dazedly, but with an awkward grin she laughed, "Primus, this place really is falling apart isn't it?" Vibes chuckled.

"Maybe ya can sue Elita for possible damage caused" she drawled, attempting to help the sharpshooter back up.

Moonracer giggled, "You mean other than to my pride?" She managed to rise half-way up before her feet slipped back out from under her. With another yelp her knees hit the floor once again, this time accidently dragging a surprised Vibes with her.

Naturally it was awkward considering the sheer amount of slush spread out across the flooring and under their pedes. Within less than a klik, both femmes were practically hanging off of one another making half-sparked attempts at stabilising themselves before slipping and lapsing back into a fit of high-pitched giggles.

Never could those two femmes know just how much of a show they were putting on for a roomful of gaping Decepticons. Skywarp was certain of one thing though; he wasn't going to be the one to tell them. The Seeker was just as (if not more) mesmerised by the happenings onscreen than the rest of the room. But _he'd_ been a lost cause since the first nanosecond that oil had hit Moonracer's frame.

"Holy….frag" he heard Blitzwing astutely mutter.

"Uh-huh…" he intelligently responded, mouth agape.

A small, annoyingly chivalrous part of the purple Seeker's processor _knew_ that this wasn't right. Knew that he should blast the monitor and put an end to this whole thing before mercilessly pummelling Reflector and every other mech who was getting turned on by _his_ femme. He _knew_ that he would just have to raise his arm, fire his rocket launcher and-

Another yelp, "Gah! Vibes, get off me!"

"Wah, sorry 'Racer! This slagging oil is everywhere" They both giggled again.

…_..Aw, slag. I'll be chivalrous some other day! How many times'll I get to see this?_

* * *

**Author's Note: **This chapter really just gained a mind of its own after a while XD To be honest, I had originally intended for ol' Warpy to beat the living slag out of one of them for running their mouth a little too much and the rest being all O.O WTF?!........Buuuut, in the end his inner pervert and weak self-control won out 8D Damn you, you lovable moron!

No, Megs _doesn't_ know about their little screening going on; they thought he'd be too obsessed with gathering useful information rather than aft-watching =X

Poor oblivious Moon and Vibes! I was thinking of putting Firestar instead…but figured she'd be less giddy over the whole thing so it wouldn't be as much….fun X'D


	13. Crash II

**Prompt: **Crash (II)

(Normal verse) G1

_Transformers © Hasbro_

_

* * *

The rustic, worn-out beam gave a tremulous groan under the added weight and, with a bare semblance of grace, the cyan frame smoothly dropped from it; landing with a clap of pedes into the dark fissure._

She did a quick onceover, bright optics sending a dreary haze of blue about the cavern.

"Skywarp?!" she called out in a soft hiss. A grunted curse sounded from beyond a far boulder, dim red glow stretching just outside it.

Moonracer sprinted across the length of the cavern, skidding to a stop around the rock.

"Warpy!" she exclaimed, a mixture of relief and worry. He mumbled something inaudible as she knelt next to him. "Say again?"

A huffy scowl crossed his expression and he growled, "Stupid blue bitch" Moonracer didn't need to ask who he was talking about. She grinned meekly.

"Chromia is a pretty good shot with those long-range cannons…" she giggled apologetically at his glare, "Come on Warpy, it could be worse"

"She got me right in the wing! How could it be worse?!" he crossed his arms tetchily only to wince at the added pressure on the charred metal.

Moonracer looked thoughtful for a moment before sniggering, "Well I guess it depends" she drawled, helm in hand, "Would you rather fly wonky for a mega-cycle…" Her optics drifted pointedly South of his faceplates, "…or never be able to 'face again?"

His scowl dropped like a sack of bricks. "I, ah, see your point" he awkwardly muttered. She chuckled lightly, though was only partially jesting; Chromia had, on occasion, been inclined to aim significantly lower from the spark with certain 'Cons.

"Even so" she continued, "I doubt getting shot at and crashing is ever a pleasant experience" Her expression took on a sympathetic air, "Want me to patch you up?"

The Seeker blinked before humming contemplatively. The prospect of having Moonracer as his own personal nurse-bot was indeed an enticing one….but Starscream would doubtlessly be suspicious of who repaired his wing, and Skywarp _really_ wasn't in the mood to placate his acerbic wingmate.

He shook his head, "Nah, I don't wanna have to go through another of Screamer's interrogations. I'm starting to run out of good lies" He quirked a smirk before slyly adding, "Though I definitely wouldn't say no to you kissing it better"

Moonracer giggled, smiling fondly. "What, like this?" she murmured, leaning down and pressing her lips to the wounded appendage in a gentle kiss; hand rising to smooth across the black metal in a feather-light caress.

A content sigh met her audios, "I also wouldn't object to you licking it better" She snorted a laugh into the wing, turning her head to the side slightly and meeting his gaze.

"That's gross, Warpy" He blinked in a mockery of innocence.

"What? Like you haven't done it before!"

"Not while it was covered in your own energon" she pointed out, helm resting comfortably on the uninjured part of the appendage. Skywarp's optics glinted deviously.

"But isn't it hot and kinky and-"

"Gross?"

The Seeker pouted and gave an extravagant sigh. "Well, I guess I'll just have to settle for the kiss then"

"Well, if you don't want it…" she shrugged moving to stand, only to be tugged back down by a purple hand around her arm. She giggled, hands instinctively rising to rest on his shoulders as his own snaked around her waist.

"You know" he slyly began, optics innocently tracing the details of the far wall, "I think I might've gotten my faceplates scratched when I crashed" Red orbs flitted back to meet blue. She shook her head, grin still in place.

"You really are such a youngling sometimes" she stated fondly, leaning up to lightly brush her lips along the dented grey metal; from cheeks, to chin, to forehead and back down to rest on his nose tip. "Better?" she enquired, blue optics twinkling down at his.

He grinned up at her, "Much…" Purple hands drifted up from her lower back to behind her helm, gently guiding it down until their nasal plates just touched. She shuttered her optics as his hand brushed across her faceplates. "Thanks"

With a metallic twitter, blue orbs shone once again; a bright, curious cerulean. "For what?"

He gave a small shrug, "Coming to find me. I've known a lot of mechs and femmes in my life and the number of them that would care enough to check whether I'd gotten slagged or not….Well, it doesn't take a whole hand to count" He paused, frowning in thought. "There's probably three…or maybe two. I'm not sure" he shrugged again. "Either way you're one of them, and I'm glad" he let a roguish smirk resurface, "seen as you're the hottest"

Moonracer snorted another giggle, "Such a sweet talker" She let her forehead rest lightly atop of his, gently beaming and murmured, "Thank _you_"

It was Skywarp's turn to look puzzled. "What'd I do…other than crash?" he added with some sullenness.

She gave a small shrug, and simply said "You made me laugh" Skywarp gazed blankly up at her.

"Well….it's not like that's too hard 'Racer….you're pretty easily amused" he awkwardly mumbled. The femme breathed a light laugh. "See?!" he exclaimed with a grin. This prompted another high-pitched titter.

"Primus, I love you!" she giggled, cyan hands grasping the sides of his helm and closing the sparse distance between them in a happy kiss. Though still thoroughly at a loss, the Seeker easily returned it; one hand smoothing down to her lower back while the other gently gripped her helm. After a moment they separated so their lips were just brushing each others.

Grinning fondly, he murmured, "You're one weird femme, you know that?"

Smiling back, she quirked an optic ridge. "I'd have to be, for falling for a Decepticon"

"So…I guess that makes me weird too huh?"

"Extremely" she giggled, pressing her lips to his once again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Meh, I don't know =B I was stuck for what to do for this chap and this kind of spontaneously formed. Basically the previous 'Crash' chapter, minus the Shattered Glass ^w^

On an off note, I've noticed from reading most Shattered Glass fics that people tend to make the evil Autobots ten times worse than the Decepticons in the normal verse…I just find that interesting is all XD Probably because Evil Prime is freaking insane and could give _Galvatron_ the creeps D:


	14. Bar

**Prompt: **Bar

**Characters: **Moonracer, Elita One, Chromia, Firestar, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, Skywarp, Starscream, Thundercracker

_Transformers © Hasbro_

_

* * *

Moonracer sighed into her cube, blue optics gazing over the pink glass to survey her present company. Elita and Chromia were, as usual, engaged in deep conversation over their respective cubes of mid and high-grade; topics varying from their defensive techniques, to required weapons updates, a short intermission with their united front's batting away some boorish, drunken mech, a brief session of amusement at said mechs expense, then setting back on course to possible security updates on the west wing of base._

_Those two don't just bring their work home with them; they bring it to the bar as well! _

"Guys, seriously! Can't you two forget about work for like, I don't know, five kliks?" Moonracer exasperatedly leaned her helm in one hand, idly mixing the contents of her cube with a finger.

Chromia tetchily crossed her arms, having been the one interrupted, while Elita gave an amused smile.

"Sorry Moonracer" she took a small sip from her cube while Chromia huffed.

"Work for me is fun. I use guns, I blast 'Cons, I yell at people. And when I'm not doing that I'm planning on how I'll do it in the future. Each cycle's a slagging party for me" she drawled before taking a swig from her own cube.

Moonracer stared. It really was hard to tell when Chromia was being sarcastic or serious sometimes.

"Why don't you go hang out with Vibes or Arcee?" Elita suggested, knowing either of those two would amount to ten times the amount of fun Moonracer would have in their presence.

She shook her helm, "Nah, last I saw the two of them were off flirting with a bunch of mechs" she sighed, throwing back the rest of her high-grade.

"_And_….since when have you been shy?" Chromia queried, steely blue legs crossing and cube set back on the table with a clack.

Moonracer gave the blue femme a confused look, "I'm no-" She stopped herself, optics illuminating in stark realisation of how big a slip she'd almost made.

_Oh…my Primus. I cannot believe I almost said I'm in a relationship! Frag it, Moonracer! How stupid can you get?!_

Putting it down to the high-grade in her systems, the cyan femme gave a small giggle. "Ehehe, um….I'm not shy I just….There were Decepticons in the group" she had to fight a wince at the irony of her excuse.

Chromia scoffed, "Listen 'Racer, as far as I'm concerned you can frag Megatron himself while we're here" she bluntly stated, garnering a small chuckle from Elita. Smirking, she added, "So long as it's a matter of 'What happens in Maccadam's, stays in Maccadam's' I honestly don't give a frag"

Moonracer had to gawp. Sure, she knew Chromia could be blunt…but slag, the femme sure knew the meaning of 'one night stand' down to the ground.

"So go on" Elita grinned, "Have some fun, for Primus' sake. You're too young to be spending your night talking to old-coots like us"

"Hey speak for yourself; I've got millions of vorns left in me yet!" Chromia retorted with a grin.

"I give her till next cycle" a dry tenor cut in from behind.

"Oh har-har-har. You're a slagging comic genius Firestar" the blue femme droned, sending a deadpan glare over her cube.

The search and rescue specialist gave a slight shrug, pulling up another stool next to Moonracer.

"I, for one, wouldn't venture over there" she tapped the counter putting in her own order of low-grade. "If anything, those two seem to have the mechs a little overwhelmed"

Chromia snorted a 'figures' while Elita chuckled. Moonracer idly fiddled with her now empty cube, hoping the issue would be dropped.

"But in all honesty Moonracer-" No such luck "-there's no reason why you shouldn't try talking to some of the mechs here. After all, how often do we get to go out like this?" Firestar pointed out, tipping back some of her own cube.

"And you haven't dated anyone since _Powerglide_! Honestly, unless you want to end up like Firestar you'd want to get a move on" The blue femme ducked as an empty cube was chucked at her, "Not to mention-" her helm resurfaced and continued "-if what I hear about him being involved with an _organic_ now is true, you can't really do much worse than that" Chromia's faceplates quirked a derisive grin.

Before Moonracer could respond a new voice, accompanied by a large purple elbow propping itself next to Firestar, cut in. "You can say that again" Four helms instinctively rose to meet the source of the voice. Moonracer blinked in recognition, instantly able to put names on the two towering mechs; Decepticon triple changers, Astrotrain and Blitzwing.

She shot a wary sideward's glance to her companions for any signs of hostility. Detecting none, she relaxed back in her stool and gratefully took a fresh cube from the serving-drone.

"What do you want?" Chromia drearily queried, indifferently examining her cubes remaining contents. Astrotrain shrugged.

"You femmes looked pretty lonely over here is all" he casually replied, smirk undisguised.

"Tch'yeah! What, are all the Autobot mechs too busy to come visit?" Blitzwing sniggered.

Elita gave a mild shrug, seemingly apathetic to the 'Cons looming presence. "Bearing in mind that your faction keeps the space bridge guarded at all times, it's proven to be rather difficult for them to get here" she calmly stated, sipping from her cube and optics lit to an icy blue.

"Or they're too busy hooking up with organics" Astrotrain quipped, garnering a fresh bout of laughter from Blitzwing.

Chromia snorted, "Just because one Autobot has such low tastes, doesn't mean you can rope the rest of them in with him"

It was Blitzwing's turn to snort, "Yeah right! If you saw the way they act over those insects, protecting them like they were their slagging sparklings, you'd probably think otherwise"

Before Chromia could get too riled up and start something more than verbal exchange, Elita cut in; "Is there a point to this little intervention, or may we return to our previous conversation?"

"Oh, by all means! Don't mind us" Astrotrain smirked, leaning further on the counter, red optics glinting mischievously.

Chromia twitched and looked about ready to utilize her 'battlefield' voice, when a keening shriek rent the air. Followed by another. Glass smashing. Several crashes and the distinctive sound of wild grappling. Then more shrieks. Moonracer instantly put two and two together, knowing those sounds and that screech.

Arcee had gotten into a fight.

In sequence, Elita and Chromia both sighed with different levels of exasperation and irritation.

"Shall I…?" the pink commander began, but stopped as the charging purr of laser cannons sounded. Chromia huffed.

"I think this is a two femme job" she drawled, standing and throwing back the rest of her cube. Elita nodded and rose as well, not bothering with her own cubes remains.

Be it spawned through diplomatic civility or the enjoyment factor that came with sowing confusion into the minds of one's enemies, Elita still felt the need to turn and address the two 'Cons; "Excuse us, but our companion appears to have gotten in over her head"

"Again" Chromia griped.

"We'll see you two later" she addressed her fellow femmes with a smile.

With that, the commander and lieutenant departed, leaving their red and cyan companions to their own devices.

Firestar merely shook her head and threw back more of her cube, not even bothering to acknowledge the still present mechs. Astrotrain hummed before shrugging.

"So, you girls got any plans for the rest of the night?" he smirked, leaning further on the countertop, levelling his face with Firestar's.

"Yeah, those two seemed to be two uptight for my liking anyways" Blitzwing drawled, taking up position on the chair Chromia had vacated next to Moonracer and putting in her own order of high-grade.

"Are there other Decepticons here too?" The question left her vocaliser before the cyan femme could really think it through. Three looks of puzzlement locked on her. "I….er….just curious is all" she giggled meekly.

"Ah, yeah there're some other guys here" Astrotrain grumbled at the shift of conversation, "But how many of them are triple-changers?" he boastfully added, squaring his shoulders.

"Just the two losers here"

Moonracer's optics widened at the familiar voice, instantly pivoting in her chair.

Blitzwing glared, "The frag do you guys want?!"

Skywarp stood with his arms crossed, wings held high and arrogant smirk set. Moonracer glanced towards Firestar and, satisfied that she was still fully facing the bar, shot an 'I can't believe you're here' look to Skywarp, who winked back.

"Well, I _was_ planning on getting Screamer and TC overcharged, then putting them in compromising positions and taking pictures for blackmail" he wrapped his arms around said teammates shoulders, both sending their respective acidic and dull glares at him. "But, now I think I'll get some femme action instead" he grinned impishly at the sharp-shooter, who bit down a scatty laugh.

Starscream gave an exaggerated rolling of optics. "I'm going to go see if this place was worth the wasted fuel reserves" he tetchily grumbled, stalking his way through the crowded mass of frames occupying the floor.

Astrotrain glared at Skywarp and snarled, "Back off fly-boy! We saw 'em first"

"Don't you fly too?" Firestar dryly cut in, turning in her stool to properly view the face-off.

The triple-changer growled in frustration, "Whatever!" he glared at Skywarp, "Just back off! I'm so sick of you Seekers constantly thinking you can just show up and act like you slagging own the pla-"

"Hey, do you want to make-out?" Firestar casually asked, addressing Thundercracker.

Moonracer, along with the rest of the small gathering, blanched and gaped at the sudden offhand request. The blue Seeker blinked once, then twice.

"Ugh….What?"

"It's fine if you don't" she added, throwing back the rest of her cube. "It's just I'm going to have to head back to base soon and I'm so sick of Chromia constantly saying that I never get any action" She shrugged.

Moonracer stared, not really certain she was looking at the right femme; especially seen as Firestar's expression just didn't go with what she was proposing.

"I'll do it!" Astrotrain blurted, grinning wildly. Firstar was about to reply, but stopped as her own hand was suddenly grabbed by a larger blue one.

She allowed herself to be pulled from her stool by an irritated Thundercracker who glared at the triple-changer, "Frag off, Choo Choo Rocket" he snarled, stomping away and tugging the femme after. Firestar shrugged and threw a mildly amused look back to Moonracer.

"Huh, well I guess the Autodork's can only blame themselves for waiting so long to visit their femmes right?" Blitzwing chuckled, swinging his arm around a distracted Moonracer. "But I got dibs on this one" Wide blue optics blinked, hesitantly moving back to Skywarp.

The Seeker's expression was unreadable for a nanosecond before that same roguish smirk took to the surface, "Is that so Slagwing?"

Moonracer shifted uncomfortably on her stool; ordinarily, she'd have either ducked out and away from the Decepticon's reach or told him to frag off at this point. But something in Skywarp's optics told her he had this under control, and she was fairly curious as to what exactly he was planning; so played along.

"Yeah, it is" the triple changer's tone was one of challenge. Skywarp sniggered, optics meeting hers.

"What do you say beautiful?" he asked her, tone shamelessly coated with mischief. She gave her head an almost imperceptible shake, as much as to say 'I honest to Primus can't believe you're pulling this' but her optics glowed amusedly.

She gave a small shrug, expression indifferent. "I'm not sure….Why? Do you think I'd have more fun with someone like you?"

The Seeker grinned crookedly at her going along with his charade. He took a step forward, hand gripping hers and tugging her from the stool.

"You tell me" he murmured before leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss; one which was quickly deepened and reciprocated. Cyan arms reached up and around his neck, his own settling firmly on her waist, pulling her closer. Moonracer gave a small giggle into the kiss at the yell of frustration and clatter of an overturned stool.

"You're unbelievable you know that?" she muttered so only he could hear.

Skywarp's smirk couldn't possibly have been any smugger.

"Yeah, but it never hurts to be reminded" he sniggered.

* * *

**A/N: **Like Chromia said, what happens in Maccadams, stays in Maccadams ;D Ah Skywarp, to what depths will you not sink?

For the record, Thundercracker/Firestar isn't another crack pairing of mine…that was just very random =B In my mind, I see Firestar as almost as old as Chromia, single and _not_ loving it (I can't really see her with Inferno. Friends and partners yes, but romantic? ... Nah) Basically a middle-aged, single femme who's been very unlucky in love and left with little emotional/sensual reception (and a very casual attitude towards romance!) =S Just my random thoughts on her anyway!


	15. Love

**Prompt: **Love

_Transformers © Hasbro_

_

* * *

Skywarp had convinced himself a long time ago that when it came to relationships, he simply didn't care. He'd had plenty of femmes throughout his life. Some great, some not so great, and some just fragging insane. Most he wouldn't have even considered girlfriends more so than…activities. He couldn't say that he had much concern over whether they had considered him to be more. All he'd ever be searching for was a good time, never getting involved beyond the simple one night stand or, on the rare occasion, short-term relationship. It was who he was; fickle, impulsive and unreliable._

So that, he convinced himself, was exactly why he didn't give a flying, turbo-rats aft if Moonracer decided that they shouldn't see each other anymore. That was fan-_slagging_-tastic with him! He could care less if he ever saw her again. Ever! ......Besides, she had already gone way past his allotted time span for girlfriends and he didn't want to give her any sense of false hope or anything. Didn't want to make her think that he'd ever consider making it a long-term relationship, or that he actually enjoyed spending time with her or that….she actually meant more to him than a quick interface….

_GAH! What the frag am I thinking?! Of course she doesn't mean more than that! This whole thing has been nothing but pure physical attraction from the start and there's no way it goes beyond that!_

….So why was he currently on the outskirts of a battlefield, having since left his wing-mates in favour of searching, in the scanty hope of spotting a flash of cyan somewhere amongst the metallic splotched landscape.

"This is so stupid!" he growled to himself, "Even if I did find her what the slag would I- _say_?!" The last word came out a yelp when a laser blast tore through the air, barely skimming his wing tip. He spun out of the way and shakily regained his equilibrium, optics instantly snapping in the direction of the shot. They narrowed, landing upon a darkened overhang just ahead.

Softening the roar of his engines his slowly descended, raising his null-rays for return fire; just because it was a sharp-shooter didn't automatically mean it was her. He let his pedes quietly touch the ground, optics casting a haze of red about the darkened area.

"Get out Decepticon!" He froze. It deeply unhinged him upon realising just how much he'd missed that voice, "I've got your spark right in my line of fire. One wrong move and you're offline. Get out"

He frowned. Sheesh, _someone_ was pissy...

"Moonracer it's me, Skywarp" He powered down his weapons.

He was more than a little surprised by the sharp response, "I _know_ it's you, Skywarp. Why do you think I haven't shot you yet?" He blinked.

"Oh…Wait, you mean you could have killed me if you wanted to?" An unnerving situation with any ex-girlfriend.

"Yes!" she snapped back, "Now get out" He huffed in slight impatience.

"As hot as it is when you're fragged off, I'm not leaving" he crossed his arms; perhaps an unconscious method of protecting his spark from harm, but it reinforced his point nonetheless.

"Skywarp" she warned threateningly, "I'm _serious_"

"So am I" He then smirked, "Come on, Moo-" He yelped and jumped back as a fresh shot scorched the floor next to his pede. Widened optics flicked back up, "Hehe…y-you missed on purpose…right?"

A short pause, "Get out"

"Why is it you hate me all of a sudden?" he asked, not without humour, though was partially serious. She sighed in frustration.

"Skywarp, I'm not going to make conversation with you. You…are the enemy…" He had to blanch at the sheer amount of lacklustre behind the statement.

"You sound pretty….sure about that" he quipped. This time her sigh was wholly sombre.

"I'm through with this, ok. If you're not going to leave, then I will" He heard the dull clink of shifting pedes.

_Oh no you don't!_

A flash of bright purple light ignited the entire overhang and found Skywarp standing directly in front of Moonracer…'s gun. Hmm, he probably needed to work on his aim a little more.

"Hehe…um….hey" he grinned meekly, meeting optics with an unimpressed looking femme. Red and blue light was temporarily lost as a fusion of purple in the sparse area.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" she muttered.

A petulant frown tweaked his expression, "What do you mean? All I want to know is why you broke up with me!" he groused, nerves dissipating. Blue optics narrowed, though were intently focussed on the floor rather than glaring at the Seeker.

"No you don't…it'll just complicate things, trust me"

He took a step forward, ignoring her reactive tension and firm glower. "Moon, if it's worth breaking up over, I definitely wanna know" He stopped less than a breath from the end of her rifle and met her gaze. He then deeply vented his intakes; half disbelieving that he'd actually sunk this low, "…_Please_…" he ground out through clenched dermals.

To her credit she did seem surprised, optics widening, "Did…did you just say-"

"Yes, I said it alright! Now will you p-ple….just tell me!" he snapped, looking away in disgrace at having _pleaded_ to know something he had just convinced himself he didn't even care about.

Moonracer breathed a quiet laugh, "I suppose I can't say you didn't ask nicely…" she sighed, "Alright, I'll tell you. But…don't freak out"

Skywarp grinned in triumph and made a move to step forward but dithered when she rose a hand, clearly indicating for him to keep his distance. A stubborn portion of his mind was tempted to ignore, but the rarely used more sensible part of him knew he wouldn't get his explanation otherwise.

Her optics trailed to the floor as she slowly began, "This…_thing_, we have…or had….It's been pretty, well, _very_ fun" Skywarp let a sliver of pride trace his ego. It wasn't like he didn't already know, but still never hurt to be reminded of just _how good_ he was.

"But…the thing is" she continued, "is that it's….dangerous, what we've been doing. And not just for ourselves, but for our own factions. In some ways it could even be seen as a form of betrayal…" she let her gaze cautiously flicker back to his face, his own optics were focussed elsewhere. The whole…faction issue was something that, in previous trysts, they had tended to brush over; a factor of temporary insignificance in comparison to their more 'in the moment' feelings.

"It's not like we didn't already know that Moon. Why does it matter now?" If it turned out that it was something one of the other Autobots had said, he'd have to shoot them. In the interface panel. Repeatedly.

After a brief silence he lowered his gaze back to hers….and almost cursed when he saw traces of optic fluid gathering in the blue glass.

_Oh, frag! Please don't cry…..I can't handle it when femmes cry!_

Contrary to her reaction, Moonracer spoke in an impressively steady tone, "It matters because, up until now I could deal with the thought of us being lovers one cycle and enemies the next…even if I still probably couldn't kill you, I could at least treat you like a Decepticon"

She vented out a gush of air, optics drifting downwards and towards the wall, beads of fluid sprinkling out with the motion. Skywarp sighed, gingerly reaching forward and brushing the wet trail from her cheek.

"And…what happened to change that?" he reluctantly asked. He never was good at this whole…comforting and gentle thing. But something about seeing someone he cared about so-

_GAH! 'Care about'?! What the frag am I doing?! Warper, you listen to me and you listen good! You're gonna transform , get the slag outta here, fly back to the battle -_

But all internal rebukes and orders withered and died when her voice sounded again.

"What happened was what always happens with me" she murmured, "I let my spark lead the way and it took me in too deep…" She gave a quiet, mirthless laugh. "It's like Chromia always says, I've got a controlling spark; it determines my every action and leaves my processor in the dust"

Her optics briefly offlined, leaving the area in a complete haze of red.

Skywarp frowned. He _really_ didn't like where this was going. The black Seeker was nowhere near an expert on femme psychology (physiology, maybe) and was at a complete loss as to what the sharpshooter was getting at. If she wasn't mad at him…then what else could it-

"I love you"

…be.

The jet completely and utterly blanched. His hand snapped back as though burnt and fell limply to the side. Moonracer slowly onlined her optics, blue light lost in the brilliant red from a wide, surprised pair.

A nervous chuckle broke the concentrated silence.

"Ugh, Moonracer I….don't think I heard you right, um….D-did you just say you, and I know this is gonna sound crazy, but, ugh, that you…love me?" He let a hybrid grin of disbelief and unease tear at his faceplates.

A light sigh, "Yes"

It couldn't have been anything above a whisper, but somehow still stocked a planetful of certainty behind it.

Skywarp's grin dropped to a dumbfounded stupor, optics wide and wings propped high. The sharpshooter sighed again.

"Skywarp, yo-"

"You can't be serious Moon!" he suddenly exclaimed, slightly hysterical. "I mean I'm…" he awkwardly gestured towards himself, "And…and you're…" he made the same motions towards her, trying to grasp the wording from mid-air.

Moonracer frowned, "Skywa-"

"I mean, we haven't even been together for as long as most couples are before they realise they're in love" he cut in, beginning to erratically flail his arms, "We don't even know _that_ _much_ about each other! Sure, we know our names, ages, factions, some likes and dislikes, but nothing big! Nowhere near enough for either of us to be in love!"

"Skywarp, list-"

"How can you even be certain it's love and not…in….infatuation or something like that?! Or maybe it's an emote-processor virus you cau-!" he stopped when, with no more than a frustrated huff, the femme closed their already sparse distance and pressed her lips to his in a firm kiss. He froze as though hit point-blank by a null-ray.

She pulled back after a moment, though both hands remained resting on his shoulders, optics fixed intently on his. He would have liked nothing more than to look away…teleport….fly…something, but those Primus damned blue orbs may as well have had a gravitational hold for all the mobility they left him with.

"Listen Skywarp" she began, quiet but determined, "I know how I feel. I'm not stupid enough to end this over what could only be an infatuation. I've known how I felt for mega-cycles…and" she sighed, "It's one thing to engage in pure physical pleasures for pleasure's sake with the enemy, but when one-sided emotions come into play it just becomes painful"

Skywarp blinked. _Mega-cycles_? Holy slag! He knew he wasn't the most observant of mechs, but damn. How could he have not noticed something that had been going on for that long?

Skywarp looked back to her, silently immobile as she stepped away from him and stooped to retrieve her rifle. When she turned back to face him, a poignant smile had surfaced.

"So, I guess this is it?" It may have been more of a statement than a question, but the barest trace of hesitation was definitely there. Problem was, Skywarp was at a loss of what to do about it. A confirming silence was all he could supply in response.

Blue optics dimmed further, barely online.

"Right….Well, I better go" she quietly murmured, turning on her heel. "Take care of yourself Skywarp" The cave walls carried the whisper as a feather-light echo to his audios.

Though his frown betrayed nothing, Skywarp was currently waging an internal war. He was torn. Part of him wanted nothing more than to kick in his thrusters and skyrocket back to base, drowning all thoughts of this meeting and Moonracer in mounds and mounds of high-grade. Then there was that other part, that small, stupid, _weak_ part that desperately yearned to grab the cyan arm before it disappeared around the corner. Grab her, kiss her, do whatever the hell it took to keep her from leaving because Skywarp knew, _knew_, that if she left now then that would be it. She'd be gone from his life. Maybe forever unless he stopped her now, unless he said something, anything to make her stay with him…..

But he didn't. He just stood there, watching as she disappeared around the wall. Watching as her shadow slowly crept after her, leaving him with nothing but the sounds of distant mechanistic rumbles and a steadily dribbling oil leak.

Not until a fresh communiqué chirped into life (most likely a Screamer-esc rant over where the slag he was) did the Seeker finally regain mobility.

He smacked his palm to his faceplates, growling out the words he felt best summed up this whole irksome turn of events.

"What the hell just happened?!"

* * *

**A/N: **Woah! Has a plot managed to surreptitiously wiggle its way in here O.O HERESY! D:

Weeeell, more like a minor subplot XD I know I could have just made this into a separate story, but I think I've got more than enough unfinished fanfics to be working on right now =S

I'm not sure how/when/if this shall be continued, damn plot-fairy's being stingy DX So yeah, until then enjoy the ambiguity 8D


	16. Playing With Kids

**Prompt: **Playing With Kids

Transformers © Hasbro

* * *

"Argh! They… they got me. 'Racer, they got me!" the quivering mass uttered from the floor.

"Mmhm, I can see that Warpy"

"Well don't just sit there! Aid me!" he exclaimed, purple hand reaching forward in a desperate plea. The cyan femme merely hummed into her cube of warm energon, blue optics twinkling with amusement and fully fixed to her data-pad.

"I'm sure you can take them" she replied, lips quirking upwards into a grin when a fresh bout of cries and whimpers erupted from the floor.

"There're three of them for Primus' sake! They have the advantage! C'mon, tag-team me or somethin'! Together we can- AH! Noooo! Not my wings! They're gonna sever 'em! Demons! _Demons_!" Moonracer couldn't help but snort a laugh at the Seeker's theatrics.

"You know yelling only encourages them, sweet-spark" she merrily crooned, setting the cube down and neatly folding both hands onto the data-pad. Her gaze flitted upwards at a particularly loud squawk. She grinned crookedly at the sight before her, blue optics lighting up a fraction and flickering once.

Skywarp gaped up at her.

"You just… Did ya just take a picture of this? Oh, that is _low_! You… You… damned evil hot mastermind!"

Moonracer giggled impishly, watching as Skywarp fruitlessly attempted to fend off the determined little "demons". A high-pitched chirp complemented by a gentle pressure to her lower leg caught the femme's attention. She glanced down, a warm smile instantly colouring her expression.

"Hello sweetie" she cooed, leaning down and scooping up the twittering little bundle. "Done tormenting Daddy already?"

An indignant snort promptly followed by a poorly squashed guffaw uttered from the floor.

"Like it even makes a difference! Afterburner's sure as Pit not the worst out of 'em" he huffed, but chuckled as Skyblast clumsily scaled the expanse of one wing, Sky High remaining comfortably perched atop his helm. "I'd like to see you deal with all three of 'em attacking at once! Sneaky little brats…"

Moonracer grinned down at him while Afterburner snuggled closer to her spark casing, "Figured you'd have come to expect it by now, Warpy. Whenever you're away for too long the first thing they do when they see you is pounce and latch on"

Skywarp winced as Sky High scrambled into a more comfortable position on his helm, tiny-pede hitting his faceplates in the process.

"Eh, I know. And it's cute and all, but still-" he reached up to steady the precariously situated sparkling, "-wouldn't mind _you_ being the one pouncing on me every now and then."

Moonracer snorted a small laugh.

"You, sir, are incorrigible" she glanced down at him, an affectionate smile tugging at her lips. "But I'll admit, it's hard not to love you at times like these… Especially with such a precious little sparkling decorating your head" she sniggered.

"It's hard not to love me, period." the Seeker playfully chanted back, though beneath his mischievous smirk, Moonracer could easily see the warmth reflected back at her.

Sky High chirped quizzically, almost like he knew the two were talking about him as well. A miniature blue light supplemented by a short thrum was all the indication she got before another tiny Seeker landed on her helm. She grunted softly at the sudden added pressure, a cyan servo quickly rising to stop the sparkling from toppling off.

"Primus, I wish he wouldn't do that…" she exasperatedly breathed.

Skywarp sniggered, reaching back and mock-roughly detaching a squirming Skyblast from his wing. The sparkling emitted an excited thrill at the sudden motion.

"Think 'High and 'Burner have the right idea there 'Blast" he quipped, heaving himself upright and plopping onto the berth next to Moonracer. The eldest sparkling instantly set to scrambling for a higher roost on his creator's frame, Skywarp's arm automatically settled round the femme's slight waist.

Moonracer made certain the youngest Seeker was safely settled atop her helm before comfortably resting against Skywarp's side. Afterburner was already in deep recharge, happily nestled into the crook of her arm. Skyblast gracelessly sprawled himself across Skywarp's shoulder and wing, helm fitting into the hollow of his neck.

A contented hum left Moonracer's vocaliser, optics dimming and frame snuggling closer to Skywarp's. The Seeker in turn tightened his grip about the femme's waist.

"Y'know, we act more like berths for these kids than their actual berths do" he quietly joked. Moonracer's frame shook with a stifled giggle.

"I think you act more like a playpen" she murmured back. Skywarp chuckled.

"Playpen? More like an entire damned entertainment centre" he huffed.

"So what am I?" the femme curiously enquired. An amused snort came from above her.

"You? You're their _mother_" he grinned impishly, "You're everything else"

* * *

**A/N: **LOLZ! An update, what's that? 8D Short chapter is _short_!

Didn't want to seem sexist or nothing with that last line =/ It was really just from my own personal experience with mother and father roles.


End file.
